Something Special
by Lil-Hellraiser
Summary: MY NEW ACCOUNT IS Little Yellow Tiki Hut. THIS STORY IS BEING REVISED UNDER THAT NAME. FROM NOW ON, GO TO THAT.
1. The Years before

Something Special

Author: Lil-Hellraiser

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from the books, or the songs from Evanescence.

Author's Note: Hello all, this is my first Lord of the Rings fanfiction. It's the typical story, girl falls into Middle Earth, girl meets elf, girl and elf fall in love, but many many things get in the way of that particular order. Give it a try, won't you? NOT A MARY-SUE! At least, I'm pretty sure…

***

Jolie's P.O.V. (name pronounced like Angelina Jolie's name)

"Ouch!"

Spinning around, I almost laughed when I saw my best friend, Dana Clark, sprawled out over the slippery sidewalk, books lying on the almost dead grass next to her. It was October, and an early frost coated the area, making the ground crunchy and speckled with white. It also happened to make sidewalks potentially dangerous turf. 

Smirking at her, I reached out my hand and pulled Dana up. She gave a smile of gratefulness and gathered up her books. We were on our ways home from school, which was close enough to walk to. 

"God, this stupid weather!" She muttered angrily as she slipped once more and grabbed my shoulder for support. I chucked softly. 

"Nah, I find it peaceful." I said. Of course, I really never fell as much as she did on the ice. That's only because Dana is the clumsiest person I have ever known. No lie. She's always tripping down and up the stairs at school, dropping stuff, and falling. I cannot count how many times I have saved her from a painful trip to the nurse almost every week. 

"Peaceful my butt." She said, now walking slowly alongside me. "Its horrible. I'm always falling."

"You do that anyway." I pointed out. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Must be a redhead thing." She murmured, but loud enough to know that I heard her. I _did _have red hair, but she had no right to apply one of those stupid little stereotypes to me! Okay temper, temper…now I knew what she meant. 

The wind changed and blew ferociously against my back and my hair went all over the place. Dana, whose hair was currently tied up, snorted. I blushed and pulled my hair back into place, holding it at the back of my head with my hand. As the wind grew lighter, I released my hair and pulled out my Walkman. Pressing the 'play' button, the CD I had left inside began to play. Slipping my headphones over my head, the haunting, yet satisfying voice of the group Evanescence met my ears. They were one of my newest obsessions. I wasn't gothic or anything, but their music always seemed to reach my heart in way that not many types of music could. 

Without realizing it, I had begun to sing along with the popular song 'Bring Me to Life'. Music has, and probably always will be my life. Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, it was all great to me. I could play piano and harp quite nicely, and liked singing in school plays. I didn't have the voice of an angel, no, but I wasn't completely terrible. I had written many songs on the piano, and could play complicating pieces, such as Canon by Pachabel. I could play the trap set in the school concerts, and I was trying to learn to play guitar. My friends all played musical instruments, not because I wanted friends who had musical talents, but because I _made _them. Not my fault though. They would always gripe about how much they've wanted to learn violin or piano, and I just gave them a little push. Dana herself was gifted when it came to the electric guitar, but always tripped over the little cord box, making it emit a loud sound, like static. 

As we walked in front of my modest, one story house, Dana's face grew serious. I pulled my headphones off and gave her my full attention. 

"Take care of them, okay?" She said, nodding towards the house. I didn't have to be asked twice. I knew what she meant. 

I nodded, and pulled her into a hug. As we parted, she made a small sighing sound, and began the three-block walk down to her house. 

I watched her leave for a long time, even after she had rounded a corner. Just gazed at the spot where she had been, and thanked God that she was my friend at the moment. Dana loved my parents like her own, and was accepted by them as a sort of surrogate daughter, even if she already had her own mother and father. 

Entering my house, I slipped off my shoes and laid my backpack down beside the door. 

"Mama?" I called, unsure of where she might be. Dark red curls rounded the corner, and my mother was embracing me in a warm, yet strangely loose fashion. If you had taken a picture of my mother and I side by side, you could probably not tell who was who. We both had the same dark red hair, same cinnamon eyes (brown with reddish speckles), and same curvy figure. Our voices were similar, and the only things extremely different about us were our heights. Mama had always been very tall, almost as tall as my dad. She was about 5'9, and I was only 5'3, not too short for being thirteen, but I wish I were taller. Some people actually mistook us for twin sisters – some guys from my school had even asked her out! My mom was younger looking though, and though this fact surprised me, I could have seen it coming. Probably happens all the time, right?

Her eyes sparkled with joy as she pulled away from me. Mama always had a brilliant innocence in her eyes, however older she became. There were no wrinkles on her skin, no marks on her face, and I had always hoped to be just like her some day when I got older. 

But not now. Her flawless face was bonier and paler than usual, and her cheeks were tinged with a red glow. Her body was skinnier, skinnier than I was, and she walked carefully, as if she were a delicate porcelain doll, as if one sudden move could break her.

Then the coughing came. Hard coughs which racked her body, hunching her over. I patted her back, eyes downcast, waiting for it to stop. The coughs had been here for nearly two months, and no matter what doctors did, it never ceased. She clutched her chest tightly and wheezed in and out for several minutes, while I patiently waited. I was used to these coughing fits by now, as they happened several times every day. Sometimes at night I could hear her coughing and gasping, and tried to shut it out of my mind. 

Slowly but surely, the coughing stopped and Mama straightened up, clearing her throat, breathing in loud shallow breaths. Then she turned to me, smiling.

"Sorry about that, hon." She said, as if it were nothing more serious than the weather. I gave her a concerned look.

"Why don't you go lie down?" I suggested, hoping that she would so that I wouldn't have to worry about her state of health. 

"No, no." She said quickly. "I'm fine. Besides, you shouldn't be telling me what to do. I'm the parent here, remember?"

I sighed. Like me, Mama was often stubborn as well.

"Yes, Mama. But you're obviously sick! Please, lie down for a just moment or two!"

"No!" Mama insisted. "I'm fine, dear, stop badgering me! Besides, it's not _my_ special day tomorrow!"

I blushed, knowing what she meant by 'special day'. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Mama asked. I shook my head.

"Yes Mama, I'm very sure. I have to take care of you and Dad. I would feel horrible getting gifts from you while you were still sick. You _know_ how guilty I can become." I said theatrically, raising the back of my right hand to my forehead, closing my eyes and tilting my head up. Mama laughed, something I used to always be glad to hear, and there was an unfamiliar twinkle in her eye. Now it almost scared me – the way it sounded cracked, and dry. It didn't even sound like her anymore. Walking to the kitchen, I poured a glass of water and pushed it into my mother's waiting hands. Murmuring a thanks, she gulped it down to nourish her scratchy throat. 

"Where's Dad?" I asked Mama when she had settled herself at the kitchen table. "The gameroom." Mama answered, glancing up at me. I sighed. The gameroom was just another name for our basement. It was filled with lots of things that we enjoy, like my piano, a pool table, a fooze ball table, and our big screen TV. It was my favorite place in the entire house.

I found my father in the basement, a hard working businessman, lounging on one of the recliners. He seemed to be asleep, but as I crept nearer to him, I could tell that he only had his eyes closed tightly and was probably trying to escape to the world of dreams. I tapped his shoulder lightly. 

"Hello, Dad." I greeted as he slowly opened his eyes. Upon recognizing me he smiled and straightened up in his chair. "Welcome home, Jolie." He said in his thick, deep voice. My father was born in Italy and had a natural accent from growing up most of his life there. I kissed his cheek as he tilted his head towards me and helped him out of the comfy recliner. Dad swayed slightly and I was hit by a wave of fear. He couldn't be that sick…but yet here he was, only forty-four years old and already needing a cane to walk. I didn't understand it. My grandfather didn't need a cane yet, and God, he was almost seventy.

__

Maybe it's nerves. I thought hopefully. _Stress, possibly. Or arthritis. _When I stretched my memory, I remembered the first time my mother had collapsed of exhaustion onto our living room floor from only walking down the driveway to get the mail. I had blamed it on dehydration, or humidity then, but now I was quite certain that this was not the case. I could also recall the first time my father showed signs of an illness, when he tripped on a pair of shoes left in the hallway and broke both of his legs. He had been using a wheel chair for about six months, and then it was the cane ever since then. _How could someone break their legs by tripping over shoes?_ I remembered wondering. I had witnessed his fall, and it hadn't been a very hard one. It was as if my parents were slowly growing older about as fast as a cat did. They were becoming so fragile and tired. 

Hearing more strained coughs from upstairs, I steadied Dad and reached for his cane. He playfully swatted away my hand, and I sighed. Ever since his accident he had insisted on not being treated like someone who couldn't take care of himself. 'But you can't right now.' I remembered pointing out to him, and smiled.

"What're you so happy 'bout?" Dad asked, tapping the ground with the cane twice, and then moving towards the stairs. I ran up behind him in case he fell. 

"Just something I saw on TV" I lied, not thinking it wise to say 'I was reminiscing on your accident last spring, Dad, and it was quite funny to think of'. I was a terrific liar. That's also why I was in lots of plays. I could really keep my face blank and believe that (for the time being) what I was saying was true. I went in to great detail when I usually lied to friends, like when they ask 'Want to sleep over next Friday?'. I would carefully respond with something to the effect of 'sorry, but mom and dad are making me baby-sit Harold Lewis that day – you know, that little eight-year-old with the bleach blonde hair? I hope he doesn't use his paintball gun on me again, the purple paint looked ridiculous with my hair color!' and that would be the end of it. I couldn't really tell many people about my parents being sicker than someone who was in their eighties. Dana was the only person who knew, but many of my other friends were catching on, like I knew they would eventually. One of them was my best guy friend, Chase. How I wished to tell him about my mother and father, because he was a sweet guy, and one of the closest friends I've ever had. But telling Dana was already one person too many to tell, and telling another would complicate the whole situation.

Dad just shrugged and continued to slowly ascend the stairs, accepting my answer. When he reached the ground floor and Mama was holding out a hand for him, I retreated back down the stairs of the house to my piano. Siting on the cushioned seat in front of it, I stretched out my fingers along the keys and did a silent warm up for about five minutes, and then proceeded to play the song 'Moonlight Sonata' by Beethoven. Not a hard piece, but it was something I had memorized, just like other songs I loved. It fit my mood as well, for today the sky was cloudy and quickly darkening, and my parents' conditions (I could tell) were worsening. 

***

At dinner that night, my parents pulled out a small box, and handed it to me.

"For your _special day _tomorrow!" Mama squealed happily, and though I was shocked that they actually got me a gift, I was quite excited.

"I told you guys not to get me anything!" I pouted playfully.

"Well, you know, even IF we spent quite a lot on this gift of yours, we could always, take it back, or…" Dad trailed off with a grin on his face. 

"No, no, I'll keep it…" I said quickly, curiosity getting the better of me. Carefully slipping the lid off the box, I sorted through the crate paper and gasped, eyes getting bigger, and my parents' smiles getting wider. Inside was a beautiful silver ring, with a band looking like a cris-crossed leafy pattern, and a large silver flower looking jewel encrusted at the top. In between everything were beautiful crystals and diamonds that sparkled and seemed to glow of it's own light. I looked up at my parents, too stunned to speak.

"…Are they real?" I asked, the reprimanded myself. _Stupid, stupid question_. 

"As a matter of fact, yes." Dad said, staring from the ring to me and back. "It is very old, hundred's of years, really. It was said to have come from a beautiful queen who crossed the seas, and when she died, the ring was forgotten. Pure silver, and pure diamonds." 

I gasped again, dropping the ring back into the box in surprise and clasping my hands to my mouth. "No way." I breathed, moving my head closer to examine it. "I mean…wow."

Mama and Dad chuckled at my stupor, and were very unprepared when I suddenly jumped up and squished them both together in a gigantic hug. "Thank you so much!" I said, and tears actually came to my eyes. Mama heard my sobs and wiped away the tears. "Don't cry, dear." She said, holding her hand to my cheek. "It was the least we could do, with us being so sick, and you being so helpful."

"We are very grateful to you, Jolie." Dad said, smiling. "We would give you anything if you asked for it, because you deserve it. You are the perfect child in every way, and we love you." 

That was when I became hysterical and cried into Mama's shoulder. "I don't need it." I mumbled occasionally. "It's too perfect. I could never do it justice, wearing that around." Dad shushed me and rubbed my back, which he knew calmed me down. Sniffling, I reached over and took the ring from its box. Trembling, I slipped it onto my right ring finger, and at that moment, I promised myself that for my parent's sake, I would never take it off again. 

***

Later that night was strangely silent. I was curled up in my bed, setting my clock for five-thirty a.m. so that I could have a fresh start for school the next day. Clutching the ring to my chest, I fell asleep listening to the autumn wind blowing against my window. 

I awoke at one in the morning, not to Mama's coughing, but to silence. This was odd, since Mama usually coughed a lot during the night and I would wake up to hear Dad comforting her until they stopped. But this time I heard nothing, and I _never_ awoke in the middle of the night for nothing. Frowning, I found this silence quite weird and quietly crawled out of bed. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water for my throat and found it oddly refreshing. It must have been because I had never woken up in the middle of the night before, and when you do, your throat is usually parched. 

Setting the glass on the counter to be re-used by me when I woke up for school, I stealthily walked to my parent's bedroom and listened for any sign of movement. There was none, and I opened the door a crack. I saw my parent's sleeping forms, a slight smile on Mama's face and contentment in Dad's open eyes. 

__

Wait. 

Open eyes? Was he awake? If he was, he wasn't doing much. Opening the door wider, the hallway light I had turned on streamed into the room, giving it a ghastly glow. Tiptoeing over to my parent's bed, I peered down into Mama's face. She looked fine, and I felt her cheek. I recoiled sharply. She was freezing! Checking her blankets to see if they had any holes, I moved down to her stomach region and watched it a moment. My heart nearly stopped. 

It wasn't rising or falling.

She wasn't breathing. 

Thoroughly shaken up, I put my ear next her mouth and listened for a breath. There was none. Quickly, I lied my head onto her chest to listen to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. I heard nothing. Panicking, I turned to Dad, whose eyes were still wide open. 

"Dad, there's something wrong with Mama." I whispered. There was no answer from him. "Dad?" I moved to the other side of the bed and checked him over in the same way I had with Mama. He wasn't breathing either. I noticed his hands were placed strangely; his right hand clutching the material of his nightclothes above his heart, his left hand doing the same directly under it. I took a deep breath. He must have had a heart attack. 

I slumped to the floor, my hands covering my face. I willed myself to cry, I really did, but the tears didn't come. I guessed that I was still in shock. Both of my parents were dead. 

My eyes watered up. This was a nightmare. 

Dead. I would never talk to them again.

Unshed tears gathered up in pools in my eyes.

I would never hug them again. 

I blinked, and a tear ran down my cheek. 

I would never hear them say how much they loved me ever again.

Drawing in a long breath, I let the tears claim me, and I cried harder than I had ever cried in my entire life. My sobs were full of pain and sorrow, and I would sometimes draw out long screeches of misery. When there was nothing left in me to cry, I picked myself up off the floor and kissed both my parents faces. 

"I love you." I said as a final parting, my face tear-stained and pale. Slowly, I ran my fingers over Dad's face, gently closing his eyes and then walked from the room to call the authorities. 

It was my birthday.

***

There, now you know something about the main character! Please review and no flames please, just constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


	2. When she ran away

Something Special

Author: Lil-Hellraiser

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from the books, or the songs from Evanescence.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter two, and it might be a while before Legolas gets into the picture…maybe chapter three or four or five. He'll be there don't worry! Please do me a favor and review after you finish reading! LUV YA!

***

My parents' funeral was held a week after their unexpected deaths. I remember it being possibly the saddest event I ever had to attend, and if I had gotten my way, I probably wouldn't have gone at all. The grief was far too near. 

It was a cold, slightly windy Saturday afternoon when I walked with Chase down to where the service would be held. Dana was being taken there by her mother and father. Chase had offered to walk me there, for which I was grateful. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chase asked suddenly as we crossed an empty intersection. I frowned, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Tell you what?"

"You goddamn know what." He said fiercely, stopping to look me in the eye. "I loved your parents too, Jo. What stopped you from telling _me_, of all people?" I looked at the ground, praying he wouldn't take any of this the wrong way.

"Jolie." He said sternly. "What stopped you?"

"I thought that telling you would make things worse."

"And yet you told Dana."

I walked up to Chase and hugged him. "I'm sorry." I said when he didn't hug me back. "I don't know why I told Dana…we're really close."

"So are _we_." Chase said, hands and arms still at his side. I drew in a breath. 

"Yes. We are very close. I think that after I told Dana, I wanted to tell you but didn't want anyone else to know because I thought it would be better if no one found out that my parents were sick. And besides, I thought that they would get better and I would end up worrying everyone I had told over nothing." Chase hesitated before gently hugging her back. 

"I'm sorry too." He said. "I've just been friends with you for so long…longer than Dana has…I guess I thought it would have made sense if you had told me first."

"We can't do anything about that now." I said bitterly, ending our embrace. Why was I getting so worked up? I stroked my ring with my thumb. Chase noticed my movements.

"What's that?" He asked, peering in closer. "A ring?"

"No, stupid, my lunch. Would you like to split it with me? Yes, of course it's a ring."

Chase gave her an abashed look. "I know, I'm just surprised. It was for your birthday, right?" When I nodded, he whistled. "They outdid themselves. It's gorgeous."

I smiled and thanked him, then hurried him along the sidewalk. We were NOT going to be late, however much I didn't want to go. I had to change when I got there, because I didn't want to be walking around town in a silky black dress and hat. We rushed ahead.

***

After the prayers were said, the coffins were being loaded up to go to the cemetery. The group of people who arrived for the funeral followed all the way there, myself included. At the gravesite, the coffins were laid in front of two large holes side by side. A tear rolled down my cheek. It felt like my parents were being locked away from me forever. 

The priest went around the circle, asking anyone who cared to say a few words to do so. Chase and Dana spoke together words of comfort and peace for both me and my parents, and several older people who my parents knew spoke up about their gratitude and generosity. When the priest got to me, I straightened up, my black shawl blowing behind my arms in the wind, and stepped into the circle of people. 

I turned to them all, my hands sweaty, rubbing the ring ever so gently. It had become kind of a comfort item to me, and I never took it off, not even to use the shower.

"Hello." I began, tentatively. _Oh, great beginning, really, breathtaking,_ I thought as I cleared my throat nervously. 

"My name is Jolie Timbers, and these are my parents." I gestured to the coffins around me, feeling like an extreme idiot for even trying to speak. "I am only fourteen years old as of last week, and they had been having these horrible physical problems for many months prior to then." I saw our family doctor nod his head from where he was standing. "My mother coughed quite a lot, and became increasingly weak, as did my father, who died of a freak heart attack. It was my birthday when they died, and for a long time, I just sat on the floor thinking and wishing that I could be with them again.

"My mother talked to me about Heaven and angels when my grandmother passed away. She said that angels were beautiful creatures who dressed in white and played harps to make people happy and wore golden halos made of light on their heads. She told me that they could make miracles happen, and I remember being an angel for three Halloweens straight after that. I also took up playing the harp. Mother told me about Heaven and how you could run around on the clouds, and no one would be mad at you for disturbing the peace. She said that you could fly around if you earned your wings, and that you'd never feel hungry or tired or angry with anyone. Everything would be bathed in the light of the sun, and you wouldn't get sunburned (some people in the background chuckled lightly). There would be no more wars, no more pain or sadness or heartache or hate. 

'Mama,' I remember asking her. 'Wouldn't you get bored up in Heaven with everything always being the same?'

'What do you mean?' She had asked back. I told her that I would probably feel bored in Heaven if everything was always so happy and peaceful…in a way, I would kind of miss the fighting and the diversity among the people here today (some people in the background nodded their heads at this, while more religious people gave me questioning stares). I'm not trying to make a decision for any of you, but I remember my mother telling me one other thing. She assured me that no one went to Heaven before they were supposed to, and that her and Dad and me were not going to go there for a long time. 

"I believed her until last week, when they died. It was a feeling of being betrayed and mistrusted. At first I thought that they had lied to me. Mama said she wouldn't die before her time, so why was she gone now? I didn't want to admit it, but yesterday as I was rising out of bed, I realized that it was in fact, their time. I took forever to get out of bed this morning; I really didn't want to have to speak today, or even show my face. The grief for me is far, far too near for me to be freely talking of it…yet here I am. 

"Many of you has probably lost one parent, perhaps both. But I am willing to bet that none of you lost both of them when you were as young as I was (several of the older people began wiping their eyes). I am fourteen, and that is NOT an age for someone to be on their own. I'm still a child in many, many ways. I need my parents. For so long, they were my heart, and my wisdom, my reason for going to school and making them happy with great grades. I wanted them to be the happiest parents ever. Now, they are gone, and I do not know what my efforts will be used on now. Efforts on good grades and best friends will be partly wasted, because I don't have my parents to share them with. I'm too young."

My eyes began to well up with tears. I continued.

"Fourteen years is not enough time to spend with your mom and dad, trust me. Count your blessings if yours is still with you. I'm someone who will never have anything like that again. They will never be there to greet me in the morning, they will never be there to oversee my piano lessons, and they will never be there to see me turn fifteen. 

"They will never see my first prom, or my graduation. They will never see my husband, or my children. They will never see my grandchildren, or what career I'll turn out to have. My life has just begun, and they left it. They left me. 

"I thank you all for coming and paying your respects today. I appreciate it. What I want you all to do when you go home is to thank your parents for all they have done for you. Tell them that you love them. That you know that one day they'll have to leave this beautiful world, and that you spent all the time that you could spend with them. Call them if you need to, or pay them a visit. Your mom or dad might be here in this very cemetery as we speak. Just let them know how much you care about them. You will deeply regret it when you don't."

I left my words lingering in the air as I stepped back into my place at the foot of the coffins, tears threatening to fall from my dull brown eyes. Many people were wiping their faces or sniffling as the priest said the final prayers. I held out two roses and placed them on the coffins gently, a petal getting caught on my lace gloves. Instinctively, I reached down to remove it, when a large gust of wind blew it away, and I clutched my shawl to me tighter, just watching it fly away. It landed on a patch of grass between my parent's coffins. The rose petal symbolized death, in my opinion. It willingly landed on the waiting fingertips of Mama and Dad, but it flew mockingly out my reach and left me wondering why it just lied there, daring me to come pick it up and fly with it. 

I might have been bored up in Heaven, but there would be no other place I would have rather gone at that point in time. 

After the ceremony, many people I didn't know came up and hugged me, some tighter than others. Dana stayed for a few minutes, but had to get going, so I watched her leave sadly. Chase kept me company, watching the coffins being lowered into the earth and topped with cement so that no perverts could get to them or anything. He sighed as the dirt was dumped over the concrete and the gravediggers left their posts. For a long time we said nothing. 

"My parents gave me a cool present too." He said suddenly, as if just remembering something extremely important. He reached into his pocket and took out a ring. "Not for my birthday, but remember when I was in that car accident?" I nodded. Chase had been in a horrible car accident several months before, and no one was sure he would survive…yet somehow he did. 

"They gave me this, and I prayed with it every night and every morning that I would get better. I think it worked." I gasped as I looked at the beautiful ring. It was pure gold with a HUGE deep blue stone in the center. He sighed as he looked at it. "I don't know, I just feel like I was made for it, not the other way around, you know?"

I nodded, shocked at how much I really understood. My ring was somehow joined with me, it called to me the moment I saw it, and from then on it was always with me. Even though Chase was over two years older than I was, I had a bond with him that surpassed friendship. It was like we were born to have met each other. I loved him, not an attracted kind of love, but like the love of a brother and sister. I looked up at him.

"I have to go live with my aunt and uncle." I said sadly. "They live in Oakland." We lived in Nebraska, in a city Far West. I saw sadness in his eyes. 

"You have to leave?" He asked. "So soon?"

"I'm leaving next weekend. I need time to pack and stuff. I want you and Dana to come over tomorrow and pack with me, okay? I'll need help." Chase nodded wordlessly. He suddenly slipped his ring onto his ring finger and pulled me into an unexpected hug. It was full of need and hurt. I hugged him back. 

I stroked his hair. Chase was usually a calm and collected person. I didn't think I meant that much to him. I learned a lot from him. I learned how to be a more tranquil person, and listen to other people's views from all angles. He leaned back and cupped my cheek. 

"I'm a better person having met you." He said, voicing my thoughts, and leaned down, giving me a short kiss on the lips. It wasn't full of passion or desire, and I don't think he intended it to be. It was an exchanged emotion between two best friends, and we cried together on the grass until dark. Don't get the wrong idea about Chase, though. He's not gay or anything, at the moment he had a pretty girlfriend. He's quite a sensitive person when it comes to life threatening things or deaths. He walked me home quickly, and then made his own way home, promising me to stop by Dana's to ask her about helping me pack the next day. 

I went straight to the gameroom, playing Fur Elise over and over on my piano, counting each time. As I played it for the twenty-sixth time, I began to get slightly tired of it, as it after all is a darker piece of music. I retired to my room, staring at my ring the whole way upstairs. It was glowing softly. I had no idea why. 

***

  
When I thought that I could get no more miserable, I was basically jinxing myself. The disappointment withering inside me after a phone call two days later was too much to bear.

Chase was gone. No one knew where he was. He never made it to Dana's house on that Saturday night. I had called her, confused as to why neither of them had showed up at my house to help out, but she had reported that Chase never came to her house. Angry, I called Chase's house, thinking he had maybe forgot. No one had picked up. By then I was sure that he had ditched me to hang out with some of his older friends. I waited until six at night, when I thought his parents would be home, and still no one picked up. It was the next day that Chase's parents called me, saying that Chase never came home and that all day they had been out searching. I joined their search, and school had been called off so people could go search. 

I looked everywhere, our favorite childhood hiding places, old trees where we used to make little clubs, and quiet places where we could just talk and hang out with sodas or snacks. I found him nowhere. 

I didn't want to go with my aunt and uncle. They lived so far away, and I wanted to stay and search. Dividing my time between searching and packing didn't really leave much time for good-byes either. I was taking what I could to their house, and selling the rest. I gave important things to my grandparents, like furniture and the like, but some large things I couldn't part with, like my piano and harp. I REFUSED to leave without them. Also my parent's large sword. It was a sword that we hung over the fireplace, and I wasn't sure what it was made of. You see, there are many things that me and my parents did not agree on or like. If I didn't like something, they would. If my mother and me liked something, my father would not…get it? This sword was one of the few things that we all liked, anyway. I took that, along with my bedspread, dresser, books, and everything dear to me, like pictures. On the day before I left, I had a huge yardsale. Everyone bought something, and the stuff that wasn't sold I gave to friends as parting gifts. I didn't need all the money, but I kept it. I just needed to get rid of the stuff.

We never found Chase. I heard (though I was gone) that about three months after he disappeared they stopped searching, expecting him to be dead. I cried for weeks on end, corresponding with Dana frequently. Then I learned that Dana was moving to Europe. Her dad was in the army and was getting re-posted. It seemed that my life was forever fucked up, to be blunt. 

***Three years later

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, auntie." I answered, grumbling as I wiped the frothy white substance off the floor. Stupid dog. He was sick again. I wanted to kick it, but Aunt Claire was around. And in her opinion, Chester was the sweetest, most perfect doggy the world ever saw.

The goddamn dog screwed pillows.

No lie. It's gross.

Anyway, ever since I had moved in, I became like the little maid of the house. I would do the laundry and cook dinner and clean. It was so unfair, what they made me do, but they just casually told me it was just me repaying them after they gave me a roof over my head.

Bitch. Yeah, my uncle too.

After school I would do my homework, then work on anything that had to be done. I hated it there. At times I wished I could just take my sword and hack both of their heads off. Then I would stick the dog in my piano and play that twisted scary song from the Phantom of the Opera until he was squished. 

I sighed. I was so much more…aggressive without my old life. My parents, my old friends…everyone who was dear to me and held me in check was pretty much gone. I was becoming quite rebellious at school now. Homework was always late, I talked back a lot, and my new friends smoked and drank. I didn't smoke or anything with them, but I hung out with them because they were the first people to meet me when I moved the Oakland. They didn't mind that I didn't do what they did, but sometimes I think they treated me differently for it. 

Uncle Chris walking into the room holding that blasted dog. The stupid pit-bull slobbered all over the carpet and he pointed at me to clean it next with the rag. If that dog slobbered one more time it would not live to see morning.

After I was all finished cleaning, I went to my room. My harp had been moved in there and my piano was in the attic now. Many of my friends said I looked like an angel when I played the harp. I only smiled and listened to their requests, as they loved the songs I played and often asked me to play their favorites. Sometimes I would make up one and go with it, then get mad at myself because I had not written down any of it. Same with my piano. I still loved music deeply. Maybe it's just a redhead thing. 

I looked around my unsatisfactory room. It was pretty plain. Plain white walls, plain old white furniture, plain old red bedspread. I kept all of my pretty things locked away in a closet so that my aunt wouldn't take them for herself. It had happened before. One of my grandmothers' necklaces was around my neck when I first arrived at her house, and she promptly removed it from me, telling me that children shouldn't be wearing such delicate pieces of jewelry. I might break it. She has worn it around her neck ever since.

My friends were lord of the rings obsessed and kept posters of Frodo or Legolas or Aragorn or Haldir in their lockers all the time. It drove me crazy, but I'll admit that the movies were cool. I wrote down quotes in my leather notebook. It cost me sixty dollars to get it, but it had over four hundred blank pages in it, and it was Italian leather. The quotes I had were simple things, like when the fellowship was first formed, with that whole 'you have my sword' deal. I did not know much about the books, but I was starting to read The Hobbit, and it was proving to be a most satisfying piece of literature. 

I dropped to my bed, wondering what the fuck I had done to deserve such a crummy life. Aunt Claire and Uncle Chris both hated me. I know they did, even if they hadn't said it. They never said they loved me, or even liked me. Actually, the first thing that they said when I first moved in was to 'leave the dog alone'. 

Damn dog.

***

It was my seventeenth birthday. I hadn't had a birthday celebration in years, except for when my friends took me out to the mall and bought me a small present each. That's where I was going tonight. We were all heading out with their boyfriends to the mall and buying clothes and stuff for me. I was the youngest. 

On my way down the hall, I stepped on Chester's tail. He howled in over-dramatic agony, and I wanted to kick him so badly. My relatives ran around the corner. 

"What happened?" They asked in a demanding tone. 

"He was in my way."

"So you kicked him?" Claire shrieked, holding her dog close.

"No! I didn't see him, okay? I have to go." I tried to continue walking down the hall, but my uncle stopped me. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

"Out." I replied, pushing past him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. 

"I have goddamn had it with you and your sass! Where are you going?!" He yelled, and my aunt began whispering to Chester. I believed that _that _was the moment that my aunt went Zoolander on me. Great film, by the way.

"I am going OUT." I repeated. "Do you want to know where?"

"Yes." Chris said, as if he was containing himself, and it was very hard to do.

"Okay, you needed to be more specific. God, I was only going to the –" I was cut off by a sharp hit to the side of my head. I put up my hands to block any other unfriendly blows, but none came. Shit. 

"You never EVER use the name of the Lord in vain!" Aunt Claire shrieked, and pointed a chubby finger at me. 

  
"Yeah, look where it landed you." I said, taking in her graying hair, protruding belly, and gruff voice. She could have passed for a man if she had grown a beard. Another wave of pain was sent through my head. 

"Go to your room NOW!" My uncle roared. I stood there, confused. I had not done anything wrong, in my opinion. The fiery temper within me stirred. 

"No." I said, rooting myself to the floor. A vein in my uncle's bald head began to throb. Gross. 

"Wh-what?" He asked in disbelief. I usually never talked back to them. Today was my birthday. I felt like a Queen. "You go to your room now or there will be hell to pay!"

"Why should I? I have done nothing wrong." I almost regretted saying it, but decided not to. I was going to have a great birthday. I was.

"You have crossed the line, missy." I almost spoke, but a punch to my gut nearly made me throw up. I breathed in and out heavily, looking up at my uncle. I saw madness in his eyes. It was unnerving. I had to leave. 

Quietly, I kept my eyes on them as I made my way to my room. An inch from my door, my aunt let the dog loose and he ran growling up to me. I tried to get inside my room, but the dog was quick and began to bite and chew at my leg. It didn't hurt so much, it was just scary to be attacked by this dog, you know? Nevertheless, I yelled in surprise when blood began to show through my jeans, and I used all my strength to kick at the dog with my other leg and pry him off. 

__

Get off me. I thought as he snarled and bit harder. Suddenly, the dog backed off and whimpered, as if in pain. I wondered why. I was extremely angry here. I ran after it to kick it, trying to get the satisfaction of seeing my aunts horrified face when I heard it. 

It was an ear piercing sound, and I put my hands to my ears to block it out, only to find that it was coming from my ring. I had almost forgotten if was on my finger. I softened up while looking at it, and soon the sound disappeared. Seeing that the dog was beginning to try and pick up where he left off, I ran and opened my bedroom door. Just as I closed it I heard a loud thump and then a 'MY BABY!' from my aunt. I grinned, locked my door, and got my backpack from the closet. I was going to leave tonight. 

***

I packed everything necessary. A few changes of clothes, pj's, an extra pair of shoes, and some underwear. Next I packed my leather notebook, my wallet (full of money, might I add) and then my parent's sword. I wrapped it in a heavy cloth so that it wouldn't rip anything. I also put in my CD player, about twenty extra batteries, makeup, my collection of CDs, a flashlight, my gang gloves (you know, the gloves that have the finger part ripped off? I call them gang gloves) gum, and some facial cleaners. I was only planning to go to run away to a friend's house or something, so shampoo wasn't really much of a priority. My last thing was a photo album, mainly pictures of my parents, and my old friends. My new friends were just starting to leak in there, having about five pictures of them. 

I checked my bloody leg. It looked bad. There were teeth marks everywhere on it and blood was pouring out of them. I winced as I finally realized how serious it was, but couldn't go out to the bathroom to nurse it, so I decided that the white curtain would have to do. I ripped off a piece of the curtain from the pole and gladly mutilated the rest of it as well, just to aggravate my relatives. After tying the cloth around my wound, I looked at myself in the mirror. 

My dark red hair was now down to the small of my back, slightly wavy, and my cinnamon eyes were brighter these days. My features had matured to those of a lady as I grew, my bosom fuller and my backside…larger. I hated my butt. My friends just said that they would love to have my kind of ass but it's a pain. Everyone pinches it. It hurts. 

Anyway, my complexion was paler, and my fingers were nice and slim, as was my stomach. On my right ring finger was my ring, glinting in the light of the room. I smiled. I had not taken it off since my fourteenth birthday, and I did not intend to. This ring made me calmer and happier just looking at it, yet it made me think of Chase, my long lost best friend…I pushed those thoughts from my mind and pushed open my window. 

I lived on the ground floor, so I could easily just hop out of the window and sneak out at night if I wanted to. It was a fun way to meet guys. 

Climbing into the chilly night air, I pondered on whose house I'd go to. Jill's? _Nah, her parents are always fighting_. Erin's? _Nope, out of town, forgot_. I didn't want to go to someone's house that was too far away because I didn't want to walk too far. The only other person I could think of was Justin. So what if he was a guy? His parents worked until seven a.m. and he could give me a ride to a girl's house if I needed to. I began to walk in the shadows to Justin's house.

There are woods by his house that I've been in many times. In order to get there you have to cut through them, and it could take up to an hour, but I was willing to take the chance if I could get away from the hellhole that was my house.

The wind died down as I entered the woods. It was strange, because it was never usually that quiet. I frowned and continued on my way, the moonlight lighting up my path. I heard a noise to my right and stopped, the contents of my backpack jingling. I was sure I heard a growl as well, but it could have been my over excited imagination. 

I rubbed my ring out of pure nervousness, as I always had done and crept on into the darkness of the woods. The trees were starting to hide the light of the moon from my view and I was actually getting scared. That didn't usually happen, believe me. 

Suddenly a huge black figure emerged from the trees and ran towards me. I cried out in surprise and ran as fast as I could go, the thing following me the whole way. 

"Justin?" I yelled over my shoulder. "Mike? Steve? Jacob? This had better not be any of you because it isn't funny!" I kept running, and then tripped over a hidden root. I sprawled out over the ground and the covered my face with my hands. 

__

Help me, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me…

The thing got close to my face. It growled. It's breath smelled horrible but I didn't want to look at it just yet.

__

Somebody help me, please…

It forced my hands down and I looked right into its eyes. They were yellow, quite unnatural. The skin all around it was pitch black, and it had a mop of black hair atop its head. I saw fangs. 

__

Mother…anyone…please…

Just as the thing brought my face closer, a bright light came out of nowhere. The thing shrieked, a horrible sound, and fell over, twitching. I thought it was knocked out, but I had watched enough horror movies to know NOT to check. I ran like hell. 

As soon as I was on the edge of the forest I sat next to a tree stump, hugging my legs close. I wanted to go home. Not back there to my mean aunt and uncle, but my REAL home, with Mama and Dad and Chase and Dana…I missed all of them. They were all gone. 

__

I want to be gone. I thought fingering my ring. _I want to be somewhere where none of this existed. I just want to go home._

I kissed my ring, and with my backpack in hand, I fell asleep. 

***

AYAYAYAYAYAYAY sorry I'm hyper. I spent all day writing this, so PLEASE review! Be sure to check out my other stories too! BYEEEEE


	3. Falling into Nothing

Something Special

Author: Lil-Hellraiser

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from the books.

Author's Note: Me back! Okay, she meets people in this chappie…I can't tell you how long this story may turn out to be...we'll have to find out! 

By the way, have any of you met my slave? I call him Slave. But you may notice him as Orlando Bloom. He LOVES me.

Orlando: *Whispers* No, I don't.

Me: Shuddup!

Alright, on with the fic!

***

I awoke to some kind of pain in my leg.

I didn't want to open my eyes; it was so incredibly peaceful to just lay down on the soft grass surrounded by flowers and…

Flowers?

My eyes shot open like rockets and I bolted into a sitting position, despite my wounded leg. I was in a wide-open field that would have been quite beautiful if there weren't any rain clouds drifting overhead. Flowers of all different colors swam into my vision, yellow and white ones being the most common, but occasionally pink would be sprinkled around here and there…I was sure that there weren't a lot of places in Nebraska this beautiful. 

I winced as I realized that a root was digging into my wound, and the flowers underneath it were becoming a light red color. It was probably infected, I knew that much. _Shut up. _I told myself. _You've got bigger problems. Where the HELL are you?_

Glancing around, I remembered falling asleep on the way to someone's house...what WAS that thing that…attacked me? It was too hard to see it in the darkness, but it was weird nonetheless, and effectively freaked me out. My backpack was under my arm as it was when I fell asleep. I had fallen asleep in a forest, hadn't I? I frowned, the pain in my leg getting to me. I removed the soaked and torn cloth that wrapped it and had to look away quickly. It was turning blue around the edges of the wound, and it was still spluttering out little bits of pus and pinkish blood. Disgusting. 

I decided that this would be a great time to find some more cloth, but the only one I had was the stuff padding my parent's sword…I would have to carry it then. Ah well. The material the cloth was made of would certainly last a little longer than the curtain stuff did. 

Opening my pack, I removed the sword and gently unwrapped it, smiling as it gleamed brightly in the remaining sunlight. It would rain soon, and I had to get moving. I tied the cloth around my leg, wincing at the sudden contact but put pressure on it anyway, knowing that stopping the flow of blood was my first priority. After I was sure it was securely wrapped up, I closed up the pack, hefted it onto my shoulders, picked up the sword, and got a move on.

As I made my way out of the field and into a little forest, I pondered how I had come to be here. After all, I had been in a forest, and now I was not. There was NO possible way that I could have somehow teleported in my sleep…right? 

Right. 

__

Maybe I'm in Middle Earth! I thought sarcastically. In my friend's dreams. They would kill for this kind of opportunity. Falling into Middle Earth. Puh-leeze. 

My friends always made me read their little online stories about a girl dropping into Middle Earth and meeting Legolas or Aragorn or some other major character. The girl's in the stories (usually themselves) would fall in love with everyone there, and everyone would fight for her love. Eventually, one of them would save her life and prove his love to her and she would live happily ever after. 

  
Great stories, but horribly, horribly unreal. 

First of all, Middle Earth doesn't _exist. _

And if it DOES then I'm going mental. I thought defiantly, pushing a tree branch out of my path. It was then that I felt a drop of water hit my nose. I pushed away the drop, continuing to battle my way through the forest, and soon I was using the sword to hack away at things that got in my way. More raindrops fell, and soon a pleasant drizzle was beginning to soak me. I stopped short, realizing that I didn't check to see if my ring was still on me. I looked down and was relieved to find that it was. I walked onwards. 

After a few hours of walking in the rain, I had lost any hope of discovering civilization. I was cold and wet and hungry to top it off. I wanted nothing more than to sink into a bubble bath with a tray of food and I nice book beside me. 

Then I heard a crunching noise. It was heavy, like something was in a hurry. Then it stopped, and I heard heavy sniffing. 

"Nér hrave!" It roared, and then I heard other gruff voices conversing loudly. 

__

..Man flesh?

What kind of weirdo's WERE these things?

Suddenly the trees to my left burst apart and about six of these big black horrid looking creatures stared at me, growling occasionally. I began to think that they were in league with the psycho that tried to kill me the other night, frankly because I could smell their breath from fifteen feet away, and they were very VERY scary looking. One of them lunged at me and in pure terror I waved my sword in its way. 

It's head fell off and rolled to a stop at my feet, grinning lifelessly up at me. 

I screamed.

The creatures charged.

I swung my sword blindly in front of my face, sometimes feeling it come into contact with…something…and other times it just punctured the air. I began turning in circles, my sword held out, trying to hit anything that was in my way. To my surprise, one of the larger creatures let out some kind of grunt-like laughter. The other's followed suit, and I just then thought of how stupid I must have looked, waving my sword in circles like an idiot. The fact that these creatures were obviously bigger and stronger than me and laughing made me feel quite embarrassed, even if I knew I should have felt horribly frightened. I looked at the ground. 

Bad choice.

Stupid, stupid choice.

In an instant the wound in my leg was re-opened, bleeding through the cut up cloth that bound it, and I cried out in pain. I resumed swinging my sword around, but then one of the things stuck it's own arm in the way, allowing me to chop it off, but the force of the blow made me drop my sword. I was rendered helpless.

One of the black things grabbed my hands and tied them behind my back, breathing up and down my neck, as if smelling me. I began to try and choke back sobs when the thing behind me suddenly ceased its movements and dropped down. I turned quickly to see an arrow protruding from the back of its head, and gasped when I heard painful screeches from its companions. Turning again, I saw them getting the crap kicked out of them by four men. One of them had flaxen colored hair, and the other's had dark brown, nearly black hair. All of their hair was quite long, and their clothing was very…interesting. An old, medieval looking shirt, and some leggings that were way too tight. They're boots, armor, and weapons hanging from their waist's did not go unnoticed either. 

As soon as the last thing was slain, all of the men turned to me, giving me a clear look at their faces. All had beautifully chiseled faces, high cheekbones, and looked far too perfect. I was in awe of them. They seemed to glow of an inner light. _Beautiful…_

They began to speak to me all at once, the other two identical looking men smiling warmly at me and stepping forward. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Sorry." I said slowly. "I don't speak…whatever you're speaking in."

They all stopped and gave me curious expressions. I had a feeling that none of them understood me. 

"Bonjour." I said. "Parlez-vous Français?" They all shook their heads, and I assumed that meant _no_.

"Hola." I said. "Habla Español?"

They furrowed their brows.

I sighed in frustration. I said every greeting I had ever been taught, even if I didn't know the language. From Italian to Japanese, I tried my hardest, but they frowned at everything I tried. I had only one more greeting and I was POSITIVE they would not know it.

"'Quel re, il'er." Good day, everyone. I said, accenting my r's and l's properly, like my Tolkien obsession friends had taught me. "Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" Do you speak Elvish?

I must have said everything right, because they all suddenly smiled and nodded. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in, and allowed the men to step up to me. I smiled politely, still wondering in the back of my mind about how they didn't know any kind of language that I was familiar with…except Elvish.

"Jolie Timbers." I said extending my hand to the nearest guy. "Diola lle." Thank you.

"Heru lord Elrond Peredhil." The guy said, and instead of shaking my hand, kissed it gently, causing me to blush slightly. "Ta nae amin saesa, Arwen en amin " It was my pleasure, my lady. I frowned. Elrond Half-Elfin? That couldn't be right. 'Cause in that movie Elrond Half-Elfin was Lord Elrond. He lived in that Rivendell place. This was not Middle Earth. No Rivendell. No Elrond. No _elves._

I inhaled a breath slowly and opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again. Finally deciding on what to say, I opened my mouth again. 

"Lle lakwenien?" Are you joking? I asked. The guy frowned. I had probably offended him in some way or another, but I was still too cold, wet, and hungry to care. "Sut…"How…. I ceased to speak when I noticed his ears for the first time. They were up against his head, pointed and pale. 

"Ha!" I slipped into English, reaching out to touch them. "Neat prosthetics! Where can I get some? They're ¾ " 

The guy grabbed my hand, stopping my hand from touching his ear lobe, and I would have been angry had his perfect face not been so serious. 

"Tampe si." Stop now. He commanded, and I let my hand drop, my face growing hot. I must have made the perfect impression on these people. 

__

…perfect…

A small voice made me suddenly look around in confusion. "What…" I said, trying to find the body that the voice belonged to. No one other than the guys surrounding me seemed to have recently spoken, and the curious expressions on their faces told me right away that they had heard nothing. 

I blinked, then resumed my conversation with this so-called Elrond guy. "Suure…wind…" I muttered, obviously thinking that the wind and sprinkles of rain were getting to me. 

"Mani?"What?

I looked up to see the blonde dude giving me a questioning glance. My mouth fell open in shock. He was at least fifteen feet from me, and I could barely detect my own voice, I had spoken so softly. I began to sputter out a reply.

"Ya…_mani _naa lle?" Who…_what_ are you? The men seemed taken aback by my question, and walked nearer to me, and oddly enough, their feet made no movement against the muddy soil or the leaves underfoot. I eyed them warily. After all, I may have been in a place that DID NOT exist, and may have been talking to people that DID NOT exist. Who knows? Maybe all those years with my crazy relatives had finally drove me insane.

"Amin naa Heru Glorfindel, Arwen en amin." I am Lord Glorfindel, My Lady.The man said. I noticed he was sportin' the same freaky ears Elrond was, and the other twin guys were probably the same. And Glorfindel…where had I heard that name before? It rang a bell, it really did…

Oh yes. My friends were usually mentioning something about how ripped off it was in the movie when Arwen stole Glorfindel's great part…WAIT.

Movie? That would mean…

Crap. Back to this Lord of the Rings business. _No such thing! Story!_ I yelled at myself. God, what the HELL was going on? Needless to say, I was incredibly confused.

__

Trust them…

"Hm?" I looked around again after hearing that creepy voice. I couldn't say that it belonged to a man, nor a woman. It was just…a voice, if that makes any sense. The blonde reached towards me cautiously. 

"Manke tanya tuula?" Where did that come from? I asked, hopeful to get a meaning out of all this. The guys exchanged looks. One of the twin guys approached me.

"Lle tyava quel?" Do you feel well? He asked, his eyes becoming soft. I narrowed my own. What the hell? They thought I was crazy, didn't they? I nearly growled in anger. 

"Mani? Uuma dela!" What? Don't worry! I nearly shouted out, but as soon as I said it, I glanced down at my wounded leg. I gasped and felt quite lightheaded then, mainly because blood was soaking through my jeans, it was itchy, and throbbing like H.E.L.L.

I fell back, and the Glorfindel dude came up and steadied me as quickly as lightning. _When'd he get so fast? _I asked myself blearily. I rubbed my ring out of pure nervousness, and blacked out.

***

I awoke to a soft voice telling me to wake up, come back to the light, blah, blah. Same old, same old. Nevertheless I complied with the voice's wishes and opened my eyes slowly. I was met with bright sunshine and squished them shut again. A gruff voice to my left began to chuckle and began to talk to someone else in another language that I couldn't recognize. 

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Glancing around, I saw I was in some kind of hospital room, and my leg was nicely bandaged and taken care of. It still hurt though, so I rubbed it a bit, thinking I could sooth it. I suppose I drew attention because the talking stopped and when I looked up there was that Elrond guy from before and some old man in gray robes. I stared at them; they stared back. 

"What?" I asked in an overly irritated voice. I HATE to be waken up to bright sunshine. One: Its bright, and two: it wakes me up.

The old fart began to say some kind of chant over and over again, using this old rotting staff to hold himself up. Nothing happened, and pretty soon I was beginning to think that I was the only sane person in the room.

"How do you fare?" He asked me finally. My eyes widened in pure shock. He was speaking NORMALLY.

"Whoa!" I jumped off the bed in amazement, not bothering to care that all I wore was a simple hospital gown. Too hyper to notice. "When'd y'all learn to speak English?" Both dudes frowned.

"In-gleesh?" The Elrond guy said. I nodded excitedly. "I have never heard of that tongue." 

I raised my eyebrows. "How could you not? You're speaking it right now!"

We both looked expectantly at the old man, who (I guessed) knew most of the answers around here.

"A mere barrier-breaking spell." He explained briefly. "I merged our languages into one, you see. You need not go to the trouble of learning any other difficult languages."

I snorted. "Yeah, like you're some sort of wizard?"

He smiled warmly. "Gandalf the Grey, at your service, my lady." My jaw dropped a noticeable amount. 

"No you're not." I said defiantly. He gave me a pitied face. 

"Elrond, your guest may have been wounded far worse than you expected." He said, eyes glinting with amusement. "She seems to be mentally unstable at the hour."

I made a little cry. "Am not!" I said pacing the room in anger. "I'm fine! None of you are real!"

They looked at me with mildly surprised faces. "And why ever not?" Elrond asked patiently. 

"BECAUSE!" I said, as if that one word explained everything. "If you WERE than everything would!"

They gave me faces of sympathy. "No, what I mean is…then YOU'D be a real Elf, YOU'D be a real wizard, hobbits would be running around, and this whole Ring deal would be TOTALLY out of control!"

Shocked expressions.

"We are real, we can assure you." The old guy said. "Now what is this about hobbits and rings?"

I looked at the floor with an expression of confusion. IF I WAS IN MIDDLE EARTH, wouldn't the One Ring be a little bit of a PROBLEM now? And IF I WAS IN MIDDLE EARTH, wouldn't I be looking out of my window seeing Hobbits playing around and crap? And IF I WAS IN MIDDLE EARTH, wouldn't I have seen some of the council members by now?

Before I could explain anything, a soft knock was heard.

Elrond gave the person permission to enter and I stood back as a little boy strolled in. He couldn't have been anymore than six years old. He had dark brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a chubby little face. He was wearing the cutest little robes of silver and I couldn't help but coo a little upon seeing him. To my surprise, Elrond gave a warm smile and held his arms out to the child. 

"Mama says that the lady's chambers are ready and she will come and get her if you wish it." The little boy squeaked out. I giggled. The little boy looked over to me and grinned, showing two rows of pearly white baby teeth. 

"Hello." He said cheerfully. "What's your name?"

Elrond gave me an encouraging face and I complied. "My name is Jolie. What might yours be?"

"My name is Estel. This is my father, Lord Elrond Half-Elfin, but you've already met him…I think." Elrond smiled down at the boy and gently steered him towards the door. 

"Tell your mother that I will have a talk with the girl before any chambers are presented." The child nodded and scampered through the doorway of room. 

Then I froze. _Estel, Estel, Estel…where HAVE I heard that before?_

My mind went suddenly blank and I spaced out completely. 

IF I WAS IN MIDDLE EARTH, then I was just speaking with the child-version of the future King Aragorn.

***

Sorry for the wait everyone! I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing at all, I was just trying to fit everything together. Please don't hate me if I don't get the Elvish exactly right, I've never tried writing in it before. Please don't hurt me. Legolas is in the next chapter…but I shouldn't have told you that, huh? Ah well. Happy reviewing!


	4. The Hour

Something Special

Author: Lil-Hellraiser

Disclaimer: I own THIS story but not the ORIGINAL story…I think you know what I mean. 

Author's note: GOD I AM SO FREAKING SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN SO LONG! School's just been a drag these days, you know? Everyone's been through that before…*BANGS HEAD ON WALL*. I wont go that long without updating again, promise!

All right, you little sugerboogers! Here's chapter four! Nice and long, just for you!

***

Elrond and Gandalf led me down a pretty spiffy looking hallway to an office of some kind. I was in awe for a moment there. There were gold trinkets lining the walls, paintings that glowed with glory, and there was a little balcony surrounding the room that had a butt-load of bookshelves and books. I was led to a beautifully carved wooden chair and sat in it eagerly, wanting to find out what was going on here. All I could figure was that I was in Rivendell. Or Imaldris. Or whatever. 

Gandalf leaned on his staff behind Elrond as the said elf sat in a nice red puffy chair thing. He leaned in slightly, seeming to ponder and hesitate his question. Finally, he decided.

"My lady, from where do you hail?"

I nearly choked. Already he wanted to know the important stuff? Whatever happened to the 'Who are you?' question, or the lovely 'What are you doing here?' . ANYTHING but this.

"Um…" I glanced over at the wizard who studied me intently and expectantly. I sighed. "You see…" I waved my hands a bit, trying to find the words, but Elrond stopped my hand with his own. I couldn't see what was so important about my hand.

"Where did you find this?" He asked sternly. I glanced down at my hand. Oh, the ring! THAT was a very answerable question. 

"I didn't find this." I said defiantly. "It was a gift."

"A gift."

"Yes."

"Who on Midde Earth would trust you with such a valuable possession?" I recoiled my hand like it had been burned. Trust me? What the hell? 

"My mom and dad." I said sharply. "It was a present for my birthday." The elf opened his mouth once more. "I don't know where they got it." I said, sparing him the breath. He nodded and leaned back in the cozy looking chair, studying my ring. What was wrong with him? It was as if he'd seen it before…as if HE didn't have his own goddamn ring…I looked at his fingers. Sure enough there were many rings on them, but one in particular caught my attention. 

"Where did you find _that_?" I asked him, motioning to his golden ring. He raised his eyebrows. 

"I do not think it's any of your concern as to where I obtain my items." If I hadn't respected him so much, I probably would have hit him. So I had to answer his question as if my life depended on it, but he got to brush mine away with an ostrich feather? No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_. 

"It is plenty my concern." I said hotly, "Because that ring belongs to a friend of mine." He snapped his head up and Gandalf almost fell from his staff. 

"What?"

"That ring is my friend's." I said, staring at the gold ring with the humungo blue stone. Chase's ring…

"Are you certain?" He asked, staring straight into my bright cinnamon eyes. 

"Quite." I replied icily. Elrond sighed. Gandalf hobbled over.

"If I may, milady, I believe I should inquire as to where you have come from."  
  
I frowned. "It's very complicating."

"We can figure out the details later on."

"It will take a lot of time to explain…"

"We have time." I snorted at how ironic that sounded. Both the people in front of me were thousands of years old. I sighed, and told them everything. Right from the beginning. Just to bore them. And by beginning, I don't mean the beginning of chapter one, I mean the _beginning._

"It was a sunny April day when I was born, on the nineteenth, I might add. Anyway, I was told that I already had a full head of nice fuzzy thick hair, which usually never happens because…" And off I went. Just to spite them. I could tell that by the time I had gone through my first decade of life that they were getting VERY sleepy and tired. I hurried. I got to an interesting part soon enough.

"When I was thirteen, my parents got really sick…no one knew what caused it. My dad was with a cane, and he was fairly young. My mom was always tired and coughing violently. The doctors couldn't really find anything wrong, but we all knew that their health was deteriorating. 

"On the day before my birthday, my parents were still weak and stuff, but they gave me my birthday present, which was this ring. It was a sort of thank you for taking care of them all the time they were sick." I frowned. "In fact, I don't know why they didn't give it to me on my birthday. That's what's weird. Anyhow, they gave this ring, and later in the night, I found them dead." I paused to regain a shaky breath. "In the end, I never ever took the ring off, and shortly after, I learned my best friend had a ring just like yours, given to him by his mom and dad. What's stranger is that he said that after getting his ring, he suddenly recovered from a horrible accident he was in." 

Elrond put his hand to his mouth, nodding me on. "It's just that, it felt like _we_ were made for the _rings_, not the other way round. Then I moved in with my aunt and uncle, who treated me like shit." I pretended to not notice their raised eyebrows. "I was their little maid, for them and their dog. I hardly had any time for myself, and when I did it was usually when I sneaked out. On night, they went too far. My uncle hit me a few times and my aunt set her dog on me. That's where I got that." I pointed to my bandaged leg. "I left and was going through a forest when…when this thing jumped out at me."

"What sort of thing?" Gandalf asked.

"I dunno…black, bulky, smelly, yellow eyes, fangs…growled…"

"Orcs." Gandalf muttered. I frowned. 

"Orcs? In Nebraska? Please." Elrond cocked his head.

"Nebraska? I have not heard of such a place." Did I mention that I had gone through my whole life not mentioning anything about where or when I was born? Heh heh. 

"Explain please." Gandalf said. 

I sighed and told them about Nebraska, the United States, everything except the year. Their eyes got bigger and bigger with each description. 

"And what is the year?"

"Em…2004, I believe."

"So you are from the past?" I raised my brow. 

"The past? Why, what year is it now?" 

"2937, my lady." My mind reeled. Whoa, that's weird. Maybe I went into the future? No, no. Everything looked so old and strange…maybe in the future something scary destroys all artificial intelligence. But then why was everything in reference to the Lord of the Rings? In the future I was not. 

"No, I am not…"I breathed. "I am from Earth."

"You mean Middle Earth." 

"No, Earth. Lord Elrond, right before that orc attacked me, a strange power made it back off. The same thing happened so I could get away from my aunt's mutt. I ran to a secluded area and begged anyone or anything to take me away from my horrible home…from all my pain. And I woke up in flowers in Middle-Earth."

"Are you suggesting that you have traveled through dimensions?" Gandalf asked. I nodded. 

"You could say that." They all sighed. 

"We will find a way for you to get home soon." I sat up straight. 

"WHAT? Have you heard NOTHING I have been telling you? Home is hell! I'm not going back there and you can't make me!" I nearly shouted in desperation. My tone softened. "Please don't send me back, please…I won't be welcome their anymore."

I knew from my friends that Elrond had taken Aragorn in when his father died, so I was hoping to hit a sensitive nerve now. "Although, if I stay here on Middle Earth, I won't have anywhere to go…I just hope no one mistakes my foreign ways as an act of offense…my lord." I bowed my head, using my acting talents for once. "You and Gandalf here are the only one's who know of my past. There are many close friends who don't know as much as you do."

I could tell Elrond was doing some heavy thinking. I KNEW he had spare rooms in his freaking palace, I SAW like fifty of them on the way to his office. He didn't have to adopt me or anything, just grant me a roof over my head and some food so that I could start off my life on a clean slate. He cleared his throat. 

"Lady Jolie, I offer my condolences…it would be an honor to have someone who has torn through the fabrics of space and time living in my palace." I smiled at me gently. _Bingo._

"You are very generous, my Lord." I said, nodding my head gratefully. As an afterthought, I added, "Do I get a name?"

"A name?" He seemed surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well, usually, I read…er…hear about people getting little nicknames and things when they visit elven dwellings." He studied me carefully, then smiled. 

"What about Aurenàrë?" He asked, searching my face for signs of dislike. I let it roll off my tongue. "Aurenàrë…what's it mean?"

"Dayflame." Gandalf answered chuckling. "Because of her hair, I presume?" He asked Elrond. The elf nodded and I stood excitedly.

"Thank you, my lord. I shall never forget your generosity." A knock on the door sounded and a woman burst in. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes were a bright blue. She wore a pretty blue gown on her body and her smile was genuine. I liked her from that moment on. 

"Hello." She said politely, curtsying. "I am Gilraen, mother of Estel." My heart leaped. Aragorn's mother! Damn, I was freaking lucky today. 

"Jolie Timbers." I said curtsying as best as I could in a hospital gown. I reddened. "Em…you wouldn't happen to know where I can find more suitable clothes…would you?" I asked. The woman laughed, a lovely sound. 

"Oh, of course! My lord, if you wouldn't mind…?"

"Go right ahead." Elrond waved her away. "We were quite finished. I will be seeing you both at dinner tonight." Gilraen nodded and headed out of the room, myself in tow. Me and her made small talk through the winding corridors, finally reaching a grand brown door. Opening it, I took in the sight of a large room furnished with a little loveseat looking bench deal, a beautiful canopy bed, some chairs, a nightstand, and a fireplace. There was a wardrobe in the corner, and another door, presumably to a kind of washroom. A full-length mirror was next to the fireplace, and my backpack was resting with my sword on the floor. 

"This is more than I deserve." I said to Gilraen, smiling. She smiled back, padded across the fur-covered floor, and opened the wardrobe. Immediately, something small launched itself at her skirts. She laughed and picked up the something, which was Aragorn. I grinned. Who would have thought Aragorn was this rowdy? 

"Estel, why do you take to surprising me like that?" She asked playfully. They played a little mother to son game for a while, and then she shooed him out the door so we could dress me. 

"He is adorable." I said as soon as he left. Gilraen nodded happily.

"He reminds me of…" She trailed off and her expression saddened slightly. I felt my heart reach out to her. She had lost the love of her life only a few years ago and now her son reminded her of him every day. It must have been horribly difficult. Shaking her head, she pulled out small white boots, a golden circlet and a light yellow gown. I almost gasped when I saw it. It was made of silky material that would flow down to my feet in light layers, like a sundress. There were sleeves down to my wrists that were see-through and hung down low, which I fell in love with. The dress itself was embroidered with little red gems around the slightly low collar that matched my red hair. 

"Oh, Gilraen…not this one…I wouldn't do it justice."

"Oh, go on, you know you want to!" She teased and helped me remove my hospital gown. I was incredibly embarrassed that she insisted on undressing me, but she didn't seem to mind and fitted me with new undergarments as well, me blushing the entire time. On went the dress, hugging my curves slightly, then the boots. After brushing out my long red hair, Gilraen braided back a few small locks and tied them discreetly, leaving the rest of my hair down. She placed the circlet atop my head and sighed. 

"You look wonderful." She told me, leading me to the mirror. I gasped when I saw my reflection. I DID look great…and that was saying something, considering I usually went through about five outfits before school every day. 

"Thank you, Gilraen." I hugged her. Then I looked at her. "Do you have a nickname?"

The slightly older woman shook her head. "Who gave you one?"

"Lord Elrond. I asked for one."

"What is it?"

"Aurenàrë." I said. "Dayflame." I added, though I was sure she must have already known that. She tousled my hair. 

"It suits you." She agreed.

"Lòmë-lìrë." I said suddenly. She smiled. "What?"

"Nightsong." I repeated. "When you laugh, it's pretty. So I thought of Nightsong. Hope you don't mind."

Gilraen hugged me. "Of course not. Outside with you now, I need to go find my son. You're not staying cooped up inside on a gorgeous day like today." I laughed. We were already fast friends. 

***

I had managed to find my way outside, seeing that Glorfindel dude once more. I guessed I really was in Middle Earth, if all this crud was happening. I welcomed it with open arms now. Going back to my old life was NOT worth all this. 

I found my way into the gardens and to my utter delight, I found a small harp. It was gold and the strings were perfectly tuned. It didn't look like anyone was using it, so I plucked at the strings a few times and began a nice song. 

__

"I follow the night…

Can't stand the light…

When will I begin

To live again?

One day I'll fly away…

Leave all this to yesterday.

What more could-"

"Ahem." A cough. I whirled around to see a handsome blonde elf watching me with interest. He had around shoulder length blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, sharply pointed ears, high cheekbones, everything an elf should have. This one was HOT. No other word to describe him. I blushed. 

"Hello…"I said, my eyes downcast. He wouldn't stop staring. It was unnerving. 

"I see you have discovered my instrument." He said, walking soundlessly over to me. His silver robes billowed out behind him in the breeze. My heart almost stopped beating. "And I am honored that a lovely maiden such as you has graced it with your voice." I was no longer nervous; hell, anyone who complimented me had my full attention. 

"Thank you." I said, and handed it to him. He plucked a few strings and smiled. "What might your name be, milady?"

"J-Jolie Timbers." I stuttered. His smile grew larger. 

"Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realms. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." I held out my hand to him, and he kissed it…for a little longer than necessary. I almost died. THE Legolas Greenleaf? He looked way better now than in the movies. Not even Orlando Bloom did him justice. Eyes twinkling, he pushed the instrument back into my hands. "It sounded better when you played it," He said, guiding me over to a bench by some roses. "Please sing me a song." I blushed as red as my hair, not sure that I really wanted to, but when his eyes met mine I felt my fears diminish. 

__

"Ba dheas an lá go oíche…  
Na glórtha binne i mo thaobh…  
'S aoibhneas i gach áit gan gruaim…  
Áthas ar mo chroí go deo…  
He-a-ro…  
He-a-o-ro.  
  
Ma shiúlaim ó na laetha beo…  
An ghrian 's an ghealach ar mo chúl…  
Nil uaim ach smaointe ó mo shaoil…  
Deora ar mo chroí go brón…  
He-a-ro…  
He-a-ro…  
He-a-o-ro."

I ended the song and looked up to find him staring again. "That was beautiful." He said truthfully, staring into my eyes. I smiled. "Thanks, its taken loads of practice to sing this well." He smiled at me again. I stood, preparing to leave when he suddenly stood with me. He seemed to be going in the opposite direction as me, and we soon were sidestepping right in front of each other over and over again.

"We _have _to stop meeting like this." I joked, and stepped to my right, giving him room to pass. He didn't though, still in front of me. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were doing that on purpose…" I said suspiciously. He suddenly chuckled. "You intrigue me, Lady Jolie." He said. I wrinkled my nose. "What is it?"

"Please don't bother with the 'Lady'." I insisted. "Jolie is fine by me, if you don't mind." Legolas chuckled again. "Nay, I do not mind at all…Jolie." He tested the name. He seemed to like the way it rolled off his tongue. 

"I am also Aurenàrë." I added. "Courtesy of Lord Elrond." He grinned. "It is a good name for you." 

"Thanks, Lord Elrond, is very gracious…I didn't even think he'd give the time of day to a human like me, just showing up like this."

A gust of wind blew some of my hair into my face and he brushed it back behind my ear, yet suddenly faltering. Quick as the eye could see, his hand was removed and he held out his arm. 

"If I am to call you Jolie, you must call me Legolas, my proper name. Allow me to escort you back inside…it looks as if it may rain again." Sure enough, the sky was darkening slightly, whereas only ten minutes ago the sky had been clear. I accepted his little invite and allowed him to take me inside. Perhaps Middle Earth wasn't _so _bad anymore.

***

Legolas' P.O.V. 

Legolas wondered, for this elf seemed young, looking no older than eighteen, and he had lived on Middle Earth long enough to know an elf when he saw one. Her voice, her face, everything about her made him enjoy her company more and more. After exchanged words, he was almost positive that she was of elven origin, until she said:

"Thanks, Lord Elrond, is very gracious…_I didn't even think he'd give the time of day to a human like me, just showing up like this._"

A human? 

A gust of wind blew her red hair about her and he quickly reached over to push it back, searching for her ears. Then Legolas was abashed, for he glimpsed the innocence in her eyes and the shell form of her small ear; yet from that hour he knew he loved Jolie Timbers, the Aurenàrë of Imaldris. 

***

YES. Seven pages, ALL FOR YOU. It's 2 am and I'm tired…me going to sleep now…please don't kill me for making Legolas love her already, I had planned this ever since the beginning…plus when I read that Aragorn loved Arwen from the hour that they met, I couldn't help but get inspired! It's so freaking romantic…I had better get a shit-load of reviews, man! This took forever! Well, yeah…please?


	5. Pain and Horrible Timing

Something Special

Author: Lil-Hellraiser

Disclaimer: I own THEM ALL! MUAHAHA!

Police: We have you surrounded! Come out with the Lord of the Rings cast and your hands up!

Me: Shit!

Author's Note: PLEASE READ. I apologize for making you all wait, but I had to go to Washington D.C. on a trip, then I had dance team tryouts for high school next year (I made it; w00t!). 

ALSO something funny happened in band on Friday. I play the oboe, so when we weren't playing, everyone in the flute and MY section (I'm the only oboe) had to kind of move our hands on the keys, but didn't actually play anything…it was like practicing. For those of you who play instruments, you know what I mean. For those who don't…I think you have to be in the dark for this.

Well anyway, our band director said to 'finger our part' and like half the class busted out laughing. We're all perverted, I know. And what's worse, MY section and the flute section are basically all girls. That made us all laugh harder. Yeah, lock us all up. We deserve to be stuck in some kind of institution because of our sick minds. 

Our band teacher also sweats, so whenever he raises his arms, big yellow sweat stains are on his white shirt. EWWWWWWWWWWWW.

Okay, now that I've grossed you all out, here's the next chapter! Thank you all for being so patient!

***

There are many things I would like to cover about Middle Earth, kay? The first thing is that bathing is considered a delicacy. What the hell? 

Here's an example. 

After about three days of living in Imaldris, I asked Lord Elrond if he could spare some water that I could bathe in. He said I could, so I had a pretty warm bath in my room with nice scents and flower petals and all kinds of nice crap that made me smell nice. I usually took showers every other day, so two days later I asked Lord Elrond for more bath water. 

Lord Elrond looked puzzled. 

"You bathed two days ago." He stated. Well duh. 

"I know." I said. "But now I need another one."

"You do not need another one." He said sharply. "You want another one."

"Yeah. Well where do I find some bath water around here?"

"If you require cleanliness you may find a nice brook a few meters away from the palace." He said, his eyes dancing with amusement as my face contorted with horror.

"Take a bath in a dirty pond?" I said, "Do you even know what grows in there? What _lives _in there?" I imagined some big lake monster like the one at the mines of Moria breaking the waters surface and gobbling me up. All anyone would find would be my hair. Because it would be so gross that it would just get spit out. 

Elrond just shrugged his shoulders and smiled with mirth as I grumbled. So basically, my bathing days consisted of one hot bath every month and a half while I took a cold bath in a brook every other day. Ew.

Next lesson: Legolas isn't just a hot elf. He's a hot elf _stalker. _

I cannot count the times I have looked over my shoulder to find him watching or passing me in some manner. Breakfast is exceptional, cause _everyone's_ at breakfast and there's really not much _to_ do but eat and watch everyone else eat. But sometimes he's just plain scary. 

I mean, sometimes I'll have come back to my room and I'll go out onto the balcony for a breath of fresh air. I still can't get over how beautiful Rivendell really is. But anyway, there he'll be, innocently standing below me, a buttercup or something in his hand. 

Third lesson: I now know why woman wear dresses that go past their feet and have sleeves that practically cover their hands. 

They don't shave their hair off! Talk about nasty! I didn't think they did that, but when I asked for a razor to shave off my stubs, the chambermaid asked me what a razor was. So I asked for a sharp knife, and she got all scared that I was gonna use it as some mass murder weapon. I explained to her about shaving off your pit and leg hair; she looked at me like I was some kind of schizophrenic victim. But she gave it to me anyway. So now my legs are smooth again and my pit hair is gone (for the most part…shaving your armpits with a knife is kind of hard to do). 

The good thing is that I have dresses tailored for me that have no sleeves, and DO NOT go to my feet. I still have nice, wholesome, tasteful dresses though, for dinner parties and the like.

Thank you for watching Lessons in Middle Earth. Class dismissed!

***

I was wondering what to do with my life after I came to Middle Earth. Should I have taken up a profession or something? Like a butcher, a baker, or a candlestick maker? I laughed at the thought of the old forgotten nursery rhyme. I sat back in a gilded chair in my room and thought quickly. What do most girl's do when they fall into Middle Earth?

Well dur. They join the Fellowship. 

That wasn't gonna work for me. Nope, it would be how many years until then? Let's see, in the DVD, Aragorn said he was like eighty-seven years old and Eowyn freaked out a little. Okay, well if he was six now that would mean that I had eighty-one years to go before all this happened. Eighty-one plus seventeen is…dadada! I'd be ninety-eight. I huffed in annoyance. If I were lucky I'd be pushing up daisies at fifty. Middle Earth was dangerous. 

Which gave me plenty of reason to at least build up on fighting skills. On a crisp summer morning I embarked on a journey no female ever dare went. The training barracks, which were deserted because of breakfast, which I skipped. There were all sorts of swords and bows and whips and some things that looked like they were tossed into Hell and spit back out because they were so evil and wicked looking. No axes, though. I pouted. Could've had a lot of fun with an axe. 

My first weapon was a bow and arrow. I grinned, running my hands over the smooth hardwood, imagining shooting an arrow straight into the bullseye and seeing Legolas watching me with fascination and awe. I picked up an arrow and moved it into the little notch, trying to remember how we were supposed to hold it in gym. When I thought I had it right, I pulled back my arm and let the arrow fly. It went up and up…

And hit the ground about four feet to my left. I stuck my lip out and plucked it from the ground, intent on at least getting it to reach a ring on the target. I positioned it again, preparing to let it sing through the air when I heard Estel's laugher at being chased by his mother on a balcony. The sudden noise made me jerk the arrow and it flew into the air, hitting a tree branch and ricocheted back at me with too much speed and force. It embedded itself in my shoulder.

Pain. Pain. PAIN. 

It was running up and down my left arm. There wasn't any blood yet, but I was sure that as soon as the arrow was out, there would be a helluva lot of it. My heart sank. How would I get it out? It hurt like hell; like someone was dousing my shoulder in some kind of liquid fire. Tears pricked my eyes in pain and panic. Humiliation added to the mix when I thought of how it would look if I approached all these beautiful people and told them I was practicing and shot myself. I was mortified at the thought. 

I knew that I had to do SOMETHING about the arrow because my arm was beginning to numb up now, and eventually pride won out. I was NOT going to go and run for help like some baby. I was stronger than that. I could take it out myself…right? 

I carefully sat myself on the ground and reached behind me to the back of my shoulder to examine the extent of the damage. I hissed sharply upon realizing that the goddamn arrowhead and pierced my flesh back there. My head swam. I would have to tug OFF the arrowhead and then remove the arrow shaft from my front. 

Tears running down my face, I allowed a soft cry to leave me as I snapped off the arrowhead, causing it to jolt the shaft around in my shoulder a bit. I bit down on my tongue and tasted blood in my mouth from my tongue as I moved my hand around to my front and onto the shaft of the arrow. 

One…

Two…

Three.

I didn't move. I was too scared. The pain would be immense…

Without warning I pulled the shaft from my numbing shoulder and felt nothing for the first three seconds or so. Then a wave of pain hit me so hard I thought I would pass out from the nausea and extent. My vision blurred but I willed myself to stay awake to view my shoulder. I gagged almost instantly. The blood was so dark that it looked nearly black and the skin was puffy and red and swelling. I could tell that if I didn't find something to cover it up and stop the bleeding soon, I would risk a huge infection…my eyes widened in fear. What if my arm got all black and useless and I was a crippled victim for life? Or worse, what if they had to cut my arm off? I needed my arm! What if –

SMACK.

I used my right hand to deliver a hard slap to the side of my face. _Get a grip!_ I yelled at myself. I was only making the situation worse by panicking…

With more pain in my shoulder I ripped off some of my dress and gingerly wrapped the sleek chiffon over my wound. I set down the wretched bow and arrow in their rightful places and took off running to the brook…only to come back for the broken arrow shaft and the arrowhead. I was NOT going to have someone find them and wonder why they were all blood soaked and nasty. 

I went over to my little brook and unwrapped my wound, wincing every so often at the pain and at how just plain sickly it looked. I really hoped I wouldn't have to see anyone about it. After I had carefully washed the wound over I ripped off a new section of my dress and pressed it to the gash, effectively stopping the slowing blood flow. I then buried the arrow remains in the dirt, uttering a silent prayer that no one would find it and in a few days it would rain and turn to some sort of compost for the icky worms to feast on. 

I scurried back to the palace, hiding in bushes and such to avoid any questions from passersby, all the while aware of my throbbing shoulder. When I got inside, I sprinted to my room and didn't stop or look back until I made it. I locked the door behind me and let out a HUGE breath of air. Then I gulped some in. I changed out of my bloody dress and stuck on a nightgown, as I didn't plan to go anywhere for the rest of the day. I sat pressing the cloth to my self-inflicted-on-accident wound and prayed that no one would notice. I fell into a very uneasy slumber. 

***

I awoke to a knock on the door. Hurrying to my wardrobe I pulled on a long robe to cover up with and shouted for the visitor to enter. It was a maid. 

"Greetings, milady." She said cheerily and walked into my room with a dinner tray. "You missed dinner and Lord Elrond was worried for you. He took the liberty of having food sent up." 

Unfortunately, I didn't feel like eating too much when I spotted my still bloody dress laying on the floor. Following my train of sight, the maid frowned. 

"What's this?" She lifted it up and examined it with her elven eyes. I took a chance at keeping my dignity.

"Uh…I'm on the rag?" I tried. Okay, maybe dignity was the wrong word. The maid must have not understood because she rose her eyebrows and masked her face in confusion.

"You know…my monthly bleeding cycle and all…" 

"Ah." The maid nodded, but stopped as she noticed that the blood was all over the shoulder part of the dress. She glanced at me questioningly. I laughed nervously. 

"Well…I'm hungry now…yeah." She took the hint and threw me a suspicious look as she left the room, my food tray on the dresser. I let out a relieved sigh. Living in middle earth was damn hard! I couldn't do that again…I sighed. I guess impressing the elven prince with drop-dead archery skills just wasn't gonna happen. 

__

Yeah, drop-dead literally. I thought wryly. I promised myself then and there that if I ever shot myself with an arrow again, I'd lay off archery forever. 

***

Legolas had been gone for six months when he suddenly returned as I was in the gardens. I hadn't had too much of a chance to speak to him when I had first dropped into middle earth, but now here he was! I thought he looked so damn hot, sitting next to me, dripping with sweat from a long day's horseback ride, his weapons hanging from dirty riding clothes and his face smeared with dirt. It gave him a surreal rugged look that I thought only Aragorn could achieve. I peered over at the little tot I was supposed to be watching and shook my head. How could that sweet, innocent little kid grow into someone as hot as that? I'd have to watch him as he grew…if I lived that long. I was still trying to get over the fact that I probably wasn't gonna be able to join the fellowship…a very sucky revelation. 

"So, Legolas, where ya been these last few months?" I asked as Estel splashed in a puddle. Legolas smiled at me.

"I had duties to tend to back in Mirkwood." He said, staring into the trees. "One has a need to be where one was raised." He paused. "May I ask you a personal question, Jolie?" 

I raised my eyebrows. "Sure, Legolas. What's on your mind?" I asked quizzically. 

"Where did you come from?"

I hesitated slightly, letting my gaze fall onto Estel as he drew a face in the mud with his pudgy little finger. Should I tell him? Maybe I could get away with that whole "From my mother, Legs, where'd YOU come from?" bit. But I decided against it. 

"Well…" I started slowly. "I come from a place that's very far from here." 

"Is it anywhere up north, or further to the south?" He asked eagerly. I focused my eyes on his forehead instead of his bright orbs. 

"Well…it's kind of…up." I said lamely.

"Up?" He asked, confused. I shook my head.

"No wait…it's difficult to explain. Why don't I just tell you what home is like?"

So I explained things to him that I'm in sure he didn't understand. Like electricity. 

"So, you capture the lightning and harness it through wire?" He asked, obviously lost. I nodded. 

"I'm not even sure that's right. But that's how we use the phone." And I explained phones. He looked positively delighted at the idea. 

"You mean you have ways of communicating from around the country without needing to travel at all?" He said, shaking his head. "I cannot see how that works."

"I'm not even sure how that works." I said, laughing. "All I know is that I've been using phones since I could talk." I also told him about cars. 

"Chunks of hollow metal that move?" 

"Uh huh. That's the best I can explain it." He looked horrified at the thought of the pollution in the air. I proceeded to scare him with mental pictures of skyscrapers next. 

"I live in a place where there is hardly any green." I started. "Concrete and metal buildings as high as these trees rise up over the hills and wipe out all the beauty in the world." I motioned around me. "This beautiful place that you live in…you have no idea how lucky you are to live in this kind of place, Legolas. To see this everyday, to wake up to this every morning…I could write songs about this." 

By the time I finished, Legolas actually looked sort of mad. "How can you live in that sort of place?" He asked me with sad eyes. "To be surrounded by stone all the time…do you not feel trapped? Where DO you live, Jolie?"

Back to that. I swallowed, trying to think of a plausible excuse. To keep him busy, at the least.

"I can't tell you." I said, looking away. He took my hands. 

"Please." He pleaded. I inhaled his musky scent, and noticed Estel watching us closely. 

I turned to Legolas with a smile. "I promise, Legolas…I will tell you when I have no other choice. For now I do not like to speak of home. I would rather consider THIS all my new home." I stared deeply into his blue eyes, feeling at peace. It was like he was hypnotizing me. I could feel his breath on my cheek…

A giggle. 

I turned to see little Estel sitting down in front of us, smiling like a loon. 

"Auntie Jolie?" 

I could feel my face burn as I tore my face away from Legolas'. "Hmm?" I murmured, very frustrated. 

"Uncle Legolas looked like he was going to…" He made kissing noises and puckered his lips, enjoying me flush with embarrassment. I glanced at Legolas to see him looking at the ground, finding the small black ants very fascinating. He suddenly stood up and I went right up with him, considering the fact that he was still holding my hands. He looked at me with wide elven eyes and had a dust of a blush tinge his pale cheekbones. He released my hands. 

"I must wash up, I've been traveling all day and most of the night." He announced. "Good afternoon, Jolie." He looked down. "Estel." He said to the child, and bounded off out of the gardens to the palace. I looked down at the grinning kid. 

"Estel…" I warned. Who knew ARAGORN could have such horrible timing? 

***

That's chapter 5. Sorry if this chapter is a little bland, I don't particularly like it too much. Just review to let me know what you think! Love ya, byee!!!


	6. Clearing Away the Cobwebs

Something Special

Author: Lil-Hellraiser

Disclaimer: Don't own any of em. Nope, just my computer here and my poster of Orlando. waves: HI BABY!

Author's Note: Sorry I've taken so long. I've been thinking long and hard about how to make up for the crappy chapter five, and I've been stressed out about my Harry Potter fic. Also, summertime is totally bugging me out and I've had so many things to do lately…I didn't count my vacation as 'officially on' until last week! Enjoy chapter 6!  
  
::..::

"You can do better! Come on, hit me!"

"Estel, I swear, you've worn me out! Let me rest!"

"Just one more duel. Please?"

I sighed and replaced my sword in my custom-made sheath. "No chance. I'm beat." It had been about six years since I had come to Middle Earth. Estel had been taking sword lessons since he was about seven or eight, and had requested that I practice with him. _It's only because every time we duel, he beats me_, I thought wryly. However, I continued these battles, hoping that perhaps my skills would improve with time. Either that or I would spend the rest of my life never being able to live down the reputation of being continuously beaten by a twelve-year-old.

I strolled over to a bench and sipped some water from my bottle of sheepskin, then splashed some on my face. I stared up at the fading sun. We'd been at it all afternoon.

"Estel, lets pack it up. I don't want to miss dinner like last time."   
  
Estel grinned. There were times when we had gotten so wound up in fighting that we completely forgot to come in for dinner. Lord Elrond would come outside looking for us and find us at it again on the practice grounds. I watched him as he replaced his sword in his sheath. He'd really grown up fast.

We walked together back to the palace, laughing and talking.

"Aunt Jolie?" He asked as we turned to go to our separate rooms.

"What happened to Auntie?" I teased.

He huffed. "That's for children." I didn't want to point out that at twelve he was in every meaning of the word still a child, but decided that I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"What were you saying?" I asked him, starting to turn. He started running down the halls, something he knew he shouldn't do, but loved to do anyway.

"You'll never change!" He shouted as he turned a corner. I heard a crash. "Sorry!" Came a cry belonging to Estel. I chuckled and headed to my rooms to clean up. Of course I could never change. I was 'Aunt Jolie', the Dayflame, and Estel's constant sisterly companion! For his sake, I couldn't really afford to change. I glanced down at my ring and sighed. It was too bad that I wouldn't be around to see the end of his days. He would be far too young to see the end of mine. By the time I was dead, I was counting on being in my seventies or eighties, and he would probably still be in the wild then.

I entered my room and walked straight to the mirror. I was about twenty-three now, my hair still vibrant and red, and my figure hadn't really changed. I glanced into my eyes. They seemed to hold brightness to them, of course, but they were showing no sign of giving up their child-like glow. I would have thought that by the time I was in my twenties, the child-like innocence that my eyes had would go away, but it was not so. It seemed that I had not changed since I was seventeen. But maybe some people just appeared to look the same until they were overtaken by old age. I'd never been twenty-three before, so I would just have to see.

I hastily grabbed a cloth and dipped it in warm water, proceeding to wash dirt spots from my arms and face. Then I picked out a blue gown from my closet and some pretty silver slippers and put them on. I let my hair down from my screwed up ponytail and brushed the tangles out of it. Not entirely satisfied, but altogether okay with my appearance, I made my way to the dining hall.

I sat next to Gilraen just as the food was being served. We had become like sisters as the years passed, and I was always more than happy to spend time with her. I frequently babysat Estel when Gilraen felt ill or needed time to relax.

"Where have you been?" She asked as I slipped into my seat. "Elrond was thinking if he should go out searching again."

I looked up from my plate and saw Lord Elrond a bit down the table, who gave me a weary look. I grinned sheepishly and went back to eating.

"I was training again with Estel." I said simply. "You've raised quite a headstrong kid, girl." Gilraen laughed. Estel stole into the room sneakily and sat down next to his mother. He looked cleaner than before, but Gilraen noticed something immediately.

"You missed a spot on your forehead." She chastised. She brandished a kerchief from her pocket and began to furiously wipe his forehead. I giggled. Aragorn quietly pleaded his mother to stop, and she eventually stopped. He was quiet for most of the meal, and unknown to me, a question was brewing in his young mind. I noticed nothing until he said, quite loudly:

"Where did I come from?"

I swear that most of the people in the hall went silent…but it was probably because of the shock that overcame me. I guess I imagined it. The noise was cut in half at least. I went red and Gilraen did also. The attention of some elves surrounding us was on us, because we were really the only humans here, and Estel's question couldn't possibly be proper conversation for meals. I cursed elves and their great hearing. I chanced a look at Elrond, who had frozen with his fork in front of his mouth. He looked at Gilraen, who looked at him. I didn't know what the _big_ deal was. A bit embarrassing, yes, but it was only a kid who was curious.

"Those matters are not suitable for the dinner table." I said to him quietly. He opened his mouth to speak, and I kicked his ankle under the table. He went silent. After a few seconds my hearing must have evened out and sound slowly flowed back into the hall. Elrond, Gilraen, and Estel weren't very talkative that evening. I amused myself by chatting with Glorfindel, who I always loved talking to because he always did his best to make our conversations lively and entertaining. He didn't seem concerned with Estel's question at all. Perhaps he had not heard it.

After dinner I followed Lord Elrond and Gilraen to Lord Elrond's study. They both looked flustered.

"What was that all about?" I asked. Lord Elrond sat in his chair, a worried expression on his face.

"Estel wants to know where he came from."

I cocked my head to the side. "Doesn't everyone? I mean, haven't you told him yet?"

Elrond shook his head. "Gilraen and I were planning on waiting for him to be a trifle older."

I frowned. "Why? You should have explained all this to him a _long_ time ago."

"We didn't want him to get carried away. There are still people who are after him because of where he came from." Gilraen spoke softly, eyes downcast.

"…Doesn't everyone come from the same place?" I asked, visibly confused. "Are we even talking about the same thing?" Elrond looked up.

"What were you talking about?" He asked.

"The fact that Estel has a right to know where babies come from!" I nearly hollered. "Slow." I muttered. But Elrond and Gilraen looked relieved.

"Is that all?" They asked. I regarded them strangely.

"What's up with you guys?" I said. "What were you talking about?"

Elrond hesitantly walked to stand beside Gilraen. "It is a long story, Jolie. You are now a trusted member of the House. What you hear must not travel from this room. Ever."

I nodded, eager to be let in on the family 'scandal'. Lord Elrond took a deep, hesitant breath.

"I am not the birth father of Estel." He said, resting a hand on Gilraen's shoulders. She seemed to be shaking.

"Could've fooled me." I said sarcastically. He looked at me funny.

"You would do well to treat this situation with sensitivity." He warned. I sighed and motioned for him to continue.

"When Estel was very small, his birth father passed away, leaving Gilraen to raise him on her own. Estel's bloodline saw it fit for him to be raised in Imladris, as his forebears were. I have bestowed upon him the elvish name Estel, and not soon after, you…dropped in."

"And who was Ar…Estel's real father?"

"A man of high power. His name was Arathorn, son of Arador. He was a King of Gondor, and a remaining Dunedain, a race of men blessed with long life. When Estel was but a babe, Arathorn was riding against the fearsome Orcs in battle alongside my sons and was pierced through the eye with an arrow." Elrond finished, glancing at Gilraen. She sat in a chair, her head hanging low. I whistled and muttered an 'ouch'.

"Estel was given the name Aragorn at birth, but for reasons of secrecy, as you can imagine, we have bestowed upon him an Elvish name and keep his true lineage hidden from him."

I tried to pretend that this was all new to me. "Ah." Was all I got out. "Well…when will Estel know of his true heritage?" I asked. Elrond looked pensive.

"Estel cannot reside in the House forever, for he is young, and will have a desire to explore. Perhaps when the time is right my sons will take him into the wilderness to be rejoined by the Rangers of the north, of his race. The last of the Dunedain."

I nodded. Little Estel would have such a long life ahead of him. When I first got here, the Fellowship was to be formed in eighty-one years. I'd been here for six years, so minus six from eighty-one and you get seventy-five years. I was only twenty-three and to join the Fellowship I'd have to be ninety-eight. It seemed so far away. And from what I could tell, Estel would be leaving in a few years, because I assumed that you grew up a little faster in Middle Earth. At that moment, I felt horribly lonely.

"Excuse me." I said, angered by the depressed tone in my voice. I could almost hear the protest in Elrond's voice when he said, "Jolie –"

"I am sworn to secrecy." I assured him. "Estel's identity shall remain his own." I smiled weakly though my back was turned and opened Elrond's door. "Make sure that Estel's question is properly explained to him. These are things he really should understand." I felt like I was giving a pet to a friend while I went on vacation. I just spend so much time with Estel, to think of him leaving so soon made me very distressed.

And make sure he gets warm milk when he has an upset stomach, that always works for him…oh, and have in mind that when he loses in a fight you still need to pretend that he won so that he isn't beating himself up over it later…and he's happiest when he's in a field with his horse, Burlap…and –

"Jolie?"

I stiffened as I froze in the corridor. I hadn't noticed that there were tears that I had to keep in my eyes until one spilled onto my cheek. I wiped it away.

"Yes, my Lord?" I wasn't surprised to find misery evident in my voice.

"Jolie? Could we talk?" Lord Elrond asked me. I nodded, and keeping my head down, he led us to a garden bench that was overshadowed by a pretty flourishing apple tree.

"What is it that you request?" I asked, somehow feeling that I needed to be polite now. He looked me right in the eyes.

"Jolie, you may drop your formalities. You are considered a valuable member of the House." He tipped up my chin. "Now why are you behaving so oddly?"

I reflected on answer carefully before replying. "I suppose it's just the talk of everyone leaving." I sighed at his questionable look. "I mean, I've come to love everyone in Imladris. I have not met many people of the race of men, except for Gilraen, Estel, and the odd traveler. All of my Elven friends will live on, and even Estel will outlive me, if what you say about his ancestors are true. He'll live for a long time. I won't. Everyone will go on without me to accomplish great things." I was hinting at the War of the Ring, but he'd never figure that out. Elrond gave me a thoughtful look.

"There are human inhabitants in Imladris as well, Jolie, though there are too few to see. You must 'hunt them out' if you will, to discover them. Perhaps you would do well to have an occupation in the city where you can meet and befriend these people. What did you do in your own world?"

"I cleaned." I said, without blinking. His cocked his head to the side.

"Did you have many hobbies?" He asked.

"I didn't have a lot of time." I said dismissively. "I went home to my aunt and uncles house after school was over, I cleaned everything up before they got home, took out the little shit –" Elrond raised an eyebrow " – their dog, and made dinner. After dinner I'd wash the dishes and then I'd do my leftover schoolwork. If I had any time to myself, it would usually be spent getting ready to go to sleep. I wasn't spared too much time to have many hobbies."

"…You only cleaned?" He asked in disbelief. I wondered if I had offended him. He was probably disgusted that someone with the former position of servant/maid was living on very respectable terms with him. I lowered my head. Once again, he tipped it up and grasped my hands.

"I have seen your hands playing Legolas Greenleaf's harp." He started. "And I have watched as you try to join the orchestra's at feasts, gracing them with your voice and receiving tips of their musical wisdom. And I cannot believe," He brought my hands up to my eyes. "that these hands had ever been subjected to any such labors." I stared at my slender hands, made for playing a piano and strumming the strings of a beautiful harp. I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"My mom and dad died when I was smaller, do you remember me telling you that?" I asked. He nodded silently. "I felt like they've abandoned me, and I feel like everyone I love is going to be ripped away because I'm going to get too old and I'll die. Everyone will carry on. I'll be forgotten." I sniffled, thinking that what I was going to say next could win the title of 'Most Likely to Be A Lifetime Original Movie'. "And…and I don't want to be left behind." I stared at my hands. _Did I really just pour my life story out to Lord Elrond???_

I felt strong, yet fragile arms embrace me. I stared forward, looking into the red robes of Lord Elrond. He loosened his grip and regarded me.

"You will not be left behind, Jolie Aurenàrë. You are every bit as accepted and received by our people as the bird welcomes the sun. Be at peace," He moved his fingers along my temples, "and release the resentment of the dark times that have left you so utterly broken. Be at peace." He then stared me right in the eye. Though his gaze was unnerving, I discovered that I actually felt a bit better. I glanced down at my ring, which seemed to have my finger throbbing. It was glowing softly. Elrond took notice of it.

"A peculiar piece of jewelry you have." He commented, giving it a piercing stare. I looked at it as well. I didn't know why it kept doing that. Then I had an idea.

"Lord Elrond, what if I wanted to take a trip?"

"To where?" He asked, interested.

"Um…Lothlorien, I had in mind." I said offhandedly. He seemed very hesitant to comply with my wishes, but looked out at the moon.

"We shall see. I have kin in Lorien."

I nodded. "Arwen?"

He seemed forlorn and unconciously nodded before snapping his head in my general direction. "How did you know about the Undomiel?" I shrugged.

"Glorfindel." I lied. I don't know if he believed me or not. Maybe he was just messing with my mind so that I would assume that I was safe for the time being. "So, a trip to Lorien sound dandy?"

He stood, facing the darker half the sky. "We shall see."

That night as I was going to sleep, I had one last thought: If there was one person in all of Middle Earth who could probably help me now, it was Galadriel.

::..::

Hope that wasn't a lame chapter. It's like one in the morning, and I'm buying Return of the King today! I'm pissed off that I still don't have it. It's my fave out of the whole trilogy, even though it had like a million endings. Happy reviewing! (And NO there will be NO romantic relationships with Elrond and Jolie, if I gave you that vibe.)

P.S. Internet is down now, so I might not get this posted for a little bit, but it was Friday when I wrote this. Or EARLY Saturday, more like. Later!

UPDATE: I bought return of the king, and my mom, dad, and sis (who said that it was boring) got sucked into it. That's power.


	7. Goodbye, Hello

Something Special

Author: Lil-Hellraiser

Disclaimer: Don't own any of em. Nope, just my computer here and my poster of Orlando.

Author's Note: **READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS!**

Guess I've got some s'plainin' to do.

I'm DEEPLY and HORRIBLY sorry about the lack of updates lately. I just started high school in August. Any of my high school reviewers know what a drag that is (geometry…oi). My sister is due to have her third baby any day now (and if it's another boy, I WON'T GO! All her boys are demons, I swear). Its football and basketball season so I've got to perform at lots of the games on Friday nights and I spend my Saturdays resting up. Sunday I can be found getting my homework all done at last minute. During the week I have dance team practice and I have hardly any free time because I've got studio dance to do as well. I need to hang out with my friends, and I have hardly any time for that, and now that it's a three-day weekend, I can write this! It's been horrible to just watch the months pass without having anything done about this story.

You probably don't care too much, but lets just say that I'm sorry, and here's the next chapter. There's a HUGE surprise at the end (no peeking, do you want to ruin it?)!

-----------

I loaded up my packhorse and smiled. Finally, after about a month, Lord Elrond had given in to my request. I was going to Lothlorien with a small group of advisors and Glorfindel. It had taken SUCH a long time for him to decide, too.

--------------

"Lord Elrond…"

"Jolie, we have talked about this. You must be patient with me. I must be positively sure about this."

"But it's been two weeks. How long does it take to be sure?"

"I've discussed with you already the dangers of traveling in such harsh conditions. With the times now, such careful precautions are absolutely necessary."

--------------

"Have you decided yet?"

"Nay. I'm still waiting for word from the council in Lorien."

"How long is that going to take?"

"Who knows…it could be today, possibly tomorrow, possibly weeks from now. If something has happened to our scouts carrying the message, it may never come."

"Oh, such a happy thought."

---------------

"THEY'RE HERE!"

"Estel, calm down! Who, now?"

"Lorien elves, father! They've just passed the gate! Had you not heard the hoofbeats?"

"I was preoccupied with Lady Jolie. She will be very pleased when she finds out."

"Finds out what?"

"Aunt Jolie, there you are! The elves from Lothlorien are here bearing news of your visit!"

"Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?!"

------------

And after a while of wondering, Lord Elrond announced at dinner that a group of scouts and me would make the journey to Lorien. Glorfindel volunteered to go with me, of which I was happy because he was one of my dearest friends.

On the morning of my departure I packed up some items for the trip: some nice dresses to have while I was in Lorien, some boots and sandals, brushes and clips, my journal, some jewelry for when I was in the presence of the Queen, my circlet, some rags (you probably know what for, think back to the bloody dress explanation) and some books. After a moment of thought, I stuck my Discman in there as well. I didn't like using it much because if I ran out of batteries I wouldn't be able to get anymore, so I played it sparingly, but for the trip there, I didn't want to be bored as hell.

I found a leather pouch and put Legolas' golden harp in it gently. I hardly ever went anywhere without it.

Lastly I nestled my sheathed sword into some strapped leather just big enough to fit around my waist. I went to my closet and pulled on some traveling clothes: heavy brown tunics with dull gray leggings underneath so that no one could peak at me while I was riding. I slipped on some knee length boots and fit the strapped leather over my waist. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail so the wind wouldn't catch it and looked in the mirror.

I didn't look half-bad. The sword hanging at my side gave me some extra edge.

I had eaten a wholesome breakfast with Gilraen, who kept crying and saying how I had to write her the moment I got there. I told her I would tell her everything. I'd be there for about two months.

"Where is Estel?" I asked her tearfully.

"Out by the pond." She answered, clearing my plate from the table for me. She shooed me away, and I went to look for the boy.

I found him sitting on a rock near a small pond filled with lilies near the garden. He didn't look up as I climbed up and sat next to him.

"This will be the first time we've ever been apart, kiddo." I said to him, dipping the toe of my boot into the water.

He turned his head away from me.

"I only wish that you could come with me. You really don't deserve to be left behind like this." He didn't move.

"Don't say all your thoughts at once." I joked.

He sighed, but said nothing. I couldn't figure him out.

"I'd better leave, then." I said coldly, crouching down and hopping off the rock. I was a little hurt by his display of

emotion towards me. As I was walking away I heard a scramble of feet. Small arms encircled me from behind. I turned around to see little Estel gripping me around the middle.

"I'm sorry, Jolie." He said kindly. "I've been feeling dreadful about you leaving."

"Why's that?" I asked. "It's only two months." I almost laughed at how stupid that sounded. ONLY two months?

"Yes, but you'll be gone. To be honest, you're the only reason anyone around here tolerates me." He paused.

"Please, go on." I urged. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"I just feel like I'm such a burden. I'm still a child to everyone here. Nobody bothers with me most of the time, but you seem to always have room for me." I smiled at him.

"I will always have room for you." I said, and kissed his forehead.

"The elven children, they only stick by me because I'm Lord Elrond's son." He said bitterly, his eyes downcast. "But you, you like me just for me. I'd hate for you to leave."

I grinned at him and planted another sloppy kiss on his forehead (at which he protested greatly). But thinking about it, those words would probably haunt me for a good while.

"…you like me just for me." He'd said. That made me think. Did I only spend time with Estel because I loved him like my own child, or because he was destined for greatness? I chewed on this thought as I said my last good-byes to the other members of the House.

----------

Sitting upon a chestnut mare, I began to strum quietly at Legolas's harp. It was now early fall, and the leaves were beginning to turn from vivid green to a fiery orange. We'd been traveling for about three weeks, taking safe passes and guarded roads because this particular area, though the safest route, had been sighted with Goblins and Orcs lately, and we had to be slower. We passed the Misty Mountains as our first great hurdle, and I had been looking and looking for the Trolls that Gandalf had tricked into arguing until sunrise, when I realized that it had not happened yet. It couldn't have. Maybe? I dunno. I couldn't quite remember the date at which Bilbo, Gandalf, and the dwarves were supposed to be visiting Rivendell.

I had only caught one elf checking me out, and had told Glorfindel to keep an eye on him. Yay.

As I picked at the harp, I suddenly felt a chill. I looked up at the forest we'd been traveling through. It was golden and I couldn't put my finger on WHY I hadn't noticed it before. The leaves looked as if they had been painted with the light of the sun itself, and the trees were a brilliant platinum color. I had never seen anything like it in my life. I almost dropped my harp. Several of the scouts regarded me with chuckles.

"Where are we?" I asked the nearest one.

Your presence in this wood has been greatly anticipated, Aurenàrë.

A voice tore through my brain and this time I did drop my harp in surprise. Glorfindel swerved his horse sideways to avoid it and deftly swooped down to retrieve it. I pulled on the reigns of my horse to keep it still. I was holding up the company, and I wasn't the only one to notice.

"My Lady, we must keep moving." A dark haired elf said, riding up beside me. Glorfindel placed my harp into my shaking hands.

"Are you alright, Jolie?" He asked curiously.

"Did you not hear that voice?" I asked, genuinely startled. He looked at me with a secretive smile and mounted his horse once more.

I kicked my horse's side and she began to trot forward again. 'Was that Galadriel?' I wondered. 'I'm probably just hoping that she'd talk to me, like in the movies. Get a grip.'

There are some that have longed for your arrival for many years.

That voice again. I pulled back on the reigns and looked up into the mass of gold. It wasn't a female voice, but something about it was distinctly feminine. Perhaps the way the words seemed to flow together so nicely. My horse had begun to get nervous now. She was moving slower and slower the farther we moved into the woods, and was altogether welcome when we came to a second stop. Glorfindel rode up next to me.

"No matter what you hear, you must continue to move." He ordered, and gave my horse a commanding pat on the backside, which got her moving again. I was still unnerved by the voice I'd been hearing. I rubbed my ring, which had begun to glow softly. I heard movement.

"Greetings, company of Imladris," Said a voice that everyone seemed to hear this time. I looked ahead and saw nothing, but followed the voice cautiously and looked up to see a group of elves in the trees above us. They were dressed in silver tunics and breeches, with dark gloves and boots on their hands and feet. Their golden hair wasn't out of place, and their bright eyes sparkled with the light of the dying sun.

An elf hopped down from a low branch and landed in front of my horse, watching me carefully.

"A human in elven territory?" He wondered aloud. "Hail, Glorfindel. My dear friend, we did not expect this."

"Hail, Diyerne, Marchwarden of Lorien. We have come far to seek the council of the Lady of Light. _We_ had expected _you_ to know of this." I loved how they talked about me like I wasn't there.

"We were not told that—" He paused and suddenly looked decided. "Very well. Follow us." It seemed like about a dozen elves rained down from the trees in a magnificent display of colors and grace. They landed, a few racing ahead with the news of our coming, and a few stayed to guide us though the wood.

One was wearing a green cloak and seemed unusually bigger than the other elves. He wasn't bigger as in weight or girthwise, but he seemed just more bulky, I guess. The other elves were lean and tall, while he was just a smidge shorter and was undeniably more muscular. His hood was pulled up and he took my horse by the reigns, leading it down a dirt path. He moved quietly and with the grace of an elf, but he still made noises, and my instinct was to wonder if he was even an elf at all. I could see some blonde hair from under his hood, but his ears, I could not.

After about thirty minutes we reached a large tree with a staircase winding around it and a deep gorge on the other side. At the top was a platform with a string of rope over the gorge crossing to another platform a few meters away. From there on were many trees, and that is all I could see. What was this?

"Should we blindfold the human?" Asked an elf who was scouting along the side of the path. Diyerne glanced at Glorfindel, who shook his head. "Lady Jolie is a friend. She is the Aurenàrë of Imladris, trusted with all secrets of the city. She is to be treated as our own kin."

The elf leading my horse nearly dropped the reigns. I looked at him oddly.

We all pulled to a stop. The elves began to de-mount their horses, and the elf leading mine held out his hand to assist me.

"My Lady," He said, his voice quite deep. I _knew_ that voice. I swear to you all, I did. I reached for his hand, which was rough and callused, much unlike the slender, flawless elven hands I had been near most of the time. As I gripped his hand, my finger slid across a bulky object sitting on his own. I peered at it. It was a ring. And it looked just like Lord Elrond's.

No…

In my surprise I got my foot caught on one of my saddlebags and slammed right into my guide. He stumbled back and caught me as I fell, but that didn't prevent us from tumbling down to the ground. Landing on top of him, my hand ripped across his hood and removed it from his head, his face visible to me. I almost screamed in shock.

"Chase." I breathed, looking into his blue eyes, the ones I thought I'd never see again. "…What? How…?"

He grinned and pulled me into a bear hug, which I returned.

---------------

Oh, cliffhanger. Well, I don't know, what do you guys think? Good enough for being away for so long? It probably isn't near long enough, but at least its here. Review, pretty please!


	8. An Old Friend

Something Special

Author: Lil-Hellraiser

Disclaimer: Don't own any of em. Nope, just my computer here and my poster of Orlando.

Author's note: Well, this was up considerably quicker than the last ones. Enjoy.

By the way, how many of you dig Hard Rock Café? Holy crap, I can't get enough of it now, for some reason. I'm TOTALLY freaking obsessed.

I just got wind that I said "friggen" when I recited a speech in school. I wondered why so many people applauded. My brain honestly did not catch that. I hope I didn't get points taken off. Old habits die hard. DAMMIT.

--------

I couldn't believe what was going on. It was a dream; it had to be. Chase was gone. He was just _gone_. No one ever found him. I hugged him tighter, then slid off him and onto the dewy grass. He was still grinning like a loon. I pulled him up on his knees.

"Chase, I never thought I'd see you again," I said, hating myself for the emotion gathering in my voice and eyes. "You aren't here." I mumbled, watching him. I just couldn't comprehend him there. He reached out and gently touched my palm, gradually twining our fingers together, and held our hands up. His smile was softer now.

"If I'm not here, then why can I hold you?" He asked, and looked at me seriously. At that moment, my brain thwarted and I viciously pushed him away. He landed on his back with a thud.

"You're SUPPOSED to be DEAD!" I shouted, and some startled birds in the trees flew off. But then I just jumped on him again and squeezed him with all my might. "What the hell happened?" I demanded. I pulled him off the ground so that he could stand beside me and surveyed him.

Same blonde hair, same blue eyes, same everything. And then I noticed.

"Chase, you still look sixteen." I said, deeply confused. He shook his head.

"I'm twenty-five, sweet pea." He informed me. I looked him over again. There had been NO change in him at all. He looked like he did when he was sixteen, although he had always looked older than his age. He could probably pass for eighteen. Nineteen at the most.

"You don't look fourteen." He muttered, looking me up and down. I slapped his shoulder.

"That's because I was seventeen when I got here, retard." I said, hands on my hips. "I'm twenty-three, as of six months ago!"

"News flash, princess, you don't look any different either!" He retorted. "Come on, twenty-three? I have trouble believing that."

"Excuse me, but me must keep moving. The Lady will not wait." Glorfindel interrupted. I jumped, almost forgetting he was there. I straightened.

"Right. Let's go, Chase." Glorfindel extended his arm and I took it, watching as Chase gaped in wonder. He obviously didn't know I had friends in such high places. Score one, me.

"We'll talk later." I whispered as I moved away from him, though it did no good because I'm sure the elves could have heard anyway.

Our company followed Diyerne up the stairs winding the giant tree and onto a wide platform. There was a line of wire or rope or something that was tightly strung to the other side of the tree, where there was another platform waiting. Below us was a deep gorge. I was amazed when Diyerne suddenly ran across the string without so much as a glance down and gracefully landed on the other side.

I looked pleadingly at Chase, silently begging him to tell me that there was another way around. The gap had to be about twenty-five to thirty feet long. He only answered by stepping up to the string and following Diyerne's example. I was transfixed as he ran smoothly across the string, causing it to bend down just a little. Once he was safely on the opposite platform, I released the breath I'd been holding. He grinned arrogantly.

How the HELL did he learn that? I guessed that there was more to his life than I knew. He had, after all, been living in Middle Earth a few years longer than I had. Score one, Chase.

Glorfindel prepared to jump onto the string, and before I could yell at him and say that he had to be the one to help ME across, he had already ran the length of the rope. I cursed.

"My Lady?" An elf with pin-straight hair and a regal expression approached me from behind. "May you require assistance?" I gave him a pained expression in return. He smiled.

"Yes, then. Hold on." Once again, before I could yell, I was scooped into the unknown elf's arms and found myself watching Chase and the others getting closer and closer before my eyes. I buried my head into the elf's shoulder, wishing the blood pounding in my ears would stop.

"Jolie, let go of him, damn." I peeked up to see the I had made it to the other side, not dead, I hadn't fallen, nothing. The elf was effortlessly holding me to him...maybe that's because I wouldn't let go of the fistfuls of his tunic that I had been pulling. I sheepishly let go and straightened up.

"Thank you very much." I said appreciatively. "I couldn't have done that on my own. I'm Jolie Aurenàrë." I held out my hand, and he kissed it, to my extreme embarrassment.

"Dayflame, yes, quite appropriate." He murmured. Chase coughed.

"I think you know who Haldir is." He sneakily slipped. I looked closely at the elf. He resembled the guy who played him in the movies somewhat, but the real thing was so different. He didn't look like he had an annoying stick shoved up his ass in real life. He looked downright charming, really. Wasn't he the Marchwarden that the Fellowship met on the borders of Lorien? He probably got the position within the next eight decades.

I thanked him again for helping me across and promptly smacked Chase. "Where'd you learn to do that?" I asked him. He smiled secretively.

"Jolie, I've lived here for almost ten years. I pick things up."

"But why are you a damn scout?" I asked incredulously. He shushed me and took off his cape, throwing it over his shoulder. I saw how much he really HAD changed. His was definitely more muscular. The elves, I guess they just got stronger but didn't show it too much, but humans do, and man was Chase _ripped_. His biceps and triceps were practically showing through the fabric of his tunic, and he looked toned all over. He moved like an elf and copied their mannerisms almost perfectly, too. I shook my head. Questions later.

The rest of the elves followed us across the rope. We climbed down from that platform and traveled through maybe a mile a forest, where the leaves just got golder and golder. The trees were as tall as the Statue of Liberty and I got dizzy just looking up. When we came to a stop, we were at the bottom of a beautiful full tree with small stairs winding up it. The elves then separated from us and walked off to their own duties, while Haldir, Diyerne, Glorfindel, Chase, and myself slowly climbed the stairs. The tree was magnificent, unusually darker in gold, and with beautiful lights strung all through the tree giving it an ethereal look. When we approached another platform HIGH up in the tree, I saw two elves standing way at the far end in an enchanting glow.

Chase, Glorfindel, Haldir, and Diyerne immediately bowed. Not knowing what to do, torn between deciding to curtsy or bow as well, I ended up tangling my legs and shoving my head forward in an effort to get them both done. I heard Chase struggle to maintain composure. I glared.

We all ventured towards the two elves, none other than Celeborn and Galadriel. They looked SO perfect that I seriously needed a tissue. They were beautiful. Dressed in their finest and groomed to their best, I could think of no one else who could come close to even comparing with them. Galadriel was thin and pale and her eyes were of the deepest blue. Celeborn looked like true royalty, his robes gleaming in silver and mithril with his a silver circlet perched on his head. His expression was stern, but not one that made you fearful. They both had an air of content about them.

"Greetings, friends from Imladris." Celeborn started. "Long have we awaited your arrival." His voice was strong and comforting.

"We were held up slightly at the mountain pass," Glorfindel informed him. "The orc sightings had grown and we thought it best to wait for them to move south some miles. It threw us off schedule by about four days."

Celeborn nodded in understanding. He began to talk again but I had trouble listening, due to a voice inside my head.

_You've rekindled your friendship._

'Yes,' I said back to it, knowing this time that it must be Galadriel. 'But I am a bit confused. We need time to talk.'

_We will all talk. There is much to say._

Galadriel swept her gaze over me, her eyes penetrating my soul.

_You are nervous._

'I don't know what to think anymore. I'll need time for an explanation to sink in.'

She nodded the briefest of nods and her attention was once again on her husband. I had no idea what was going on and was left in the dark by the time I got my wits about me.

"...too far to see. However, Diyerne is exceptional in that area. His council is invaluable." He was finishing. Glorfindel had nodded once to Diyerne, who in turn bowed and left the platform. Celeborn opened his arms.

"Friends, we are delighted upon your visit, and welcome you graciously to any comfort Lothlorien has to offer." With that, he bowed (the men returned it...men, men elves, same difference...) and exited through a tunnel near the back of the room. Glorfindel left as well, but Chase remained with Haldir.

"Haldir, shouldn't you go?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I am training to take Diyerne's place as Marchwarden." He said leaning against the wall so damn gracefully. "I am filling in for him, and taking up some of his duties. He is feeling that his time may be ticking away." Chase sucked in.

"Are you positive?" He asked. Haldir nodded, and Chase looked sick. Galadriel stepped forward.

"Hello, Jolie." She said slowly. Her voice was heavenly; like clouds and church bells. It was loving and forward and hypnotizing all at once. I fell in love with it. "It is time for some answers."

------

Kinda short, but at least I'm going. By the way, does anyone know how to pronounce Celeborn's name? I don't think I am. Thanks!


	9. Galadriel's Answers, and Chase's Story

Something Special

Author: Lil-Hellraiser

Disclaimer: Don't own any of em. Nope, just my computer here and my poster of Orlando.

Author's note: The long awaited CHAPER 9! W00t, I've been waiting and waiting just as long as you all have. This is an informative chapter, and it starts of RIGHT where we left off last chapter. So what are you wasting time reading this for? READ THE CHAPTER AND WASTE TIME REVIEWING!

--------------------------------

"Okay, Galadriel, tell me everything." I demanded, and Chase whistled.

"Chill out, Sunshine. You're so red you might explode." He remarked smartly, and grinned. I glanced at him with an 'excuse-me-but-was-I-talking-to-you?' look. And then I mentally smacked myself. What the hell was I thinking, talking to GALADRIEL like that? Score two, Chase.

"And if you don't mind, I'd like answers as well, your grace." Chase added. I suddenly felt bad. Chase and I had been living in the same country without even knowing of each other's existences. He deserved to have answers just as much as I did. I mean, while he was in Middle Earth, beating himself up over being taken away and leaving everyone to assume him dead, I was also in Middle Earth, mourning his death and wishing that I could just start life over. We both had a rough time, it seemed.

"Very well," the Queen stood and led us down a small staircase. When we emerged at the bottom, we were in a little clearing with a fountain-like statue in the middle filled with water, and there was a pitcher filled with water sitting next to it. She picked up the pitcher and painstakingly poured all the water into the fountain, eyes held on the water. She then glanced at us, and her eyes seemed much bluer.

"Will you look into the mirror?" She asked in a more powerful voice. Chase remained immobile.

"What if we see something we don't like?" He asked, and hesitated. Galadriel smiled, and seemed to be staring at him extra hard. Chase looked like he was processing something very important in his brain, and I realized that Galadriel was speaking with him with her powers. He stepped forward. When I didn't follow, he held out his hand.

"Its all right, Jolie. It can't hurt you." He said, and reassured me with a smile. I grabbed his hand and walked to the mirror, and peered at the clear water, seeing nothing but the bottom of the stone basin. And then it changed.

There were reflections in the water and they became more solid as the seconds wore on. And soon, it wasn't just in the basin, it was in my head as well, like a troublesome thought.

There was a huge battle across a large ocean, below the gulls and the dark sky. A cry was heard and there was a 'clang!' of swords. In the middle was a very ragged, dirty, but victorious looking Galadriel.

The scene changed. There was a shadow of a man in the midst of swirling fire, and he was summoning something from it. A circular object sprang forth from the flame, gleaming and shining, but horribly so. Evil radiated from the object and the man, and I began to develop a headache as the shadow-man slipped the object on his finger.

The One Ring.

The scene changed again. There was the shadowed man, looking good and kind. He was giving up three beautiful rings to three very enchanting beings. One was gold with a blue stone, the other was crystal with diamonds at the top, and the last was gold with a magnificent red stone, and I had never seen it before in my life. The three beings turned around to admire their gifts. There was Galadriel again, but the other two elves, I had not seen before.

My mind grew blank and was filled with a deep fog. I wondered if I had fallen asleep, but convinced myself that I was awake, and there was still more to be shown. Suddenly, light filled my eyes and I was watching a battle take form before me. It was taking place on the summit of a huge mountain, and there were Orcs everywhere, snarling and growling. The stench of death filled my nostrils and I began to cough. Just as soon as I stopped, there was a deathly quiet. It seemed like everything had been muted. There was a zoom in on that dark man, but he was decked out in black armor and carried a mace. The Ring was on his finger. He killed and killed, and after he killed a particularly important looking person, and young man ran up to him and began to fight.

Unfortunately, the duel didn't last long, and the young man fell to the ground, his sword shattered. With the shards, he swiftly chopped off the evil man's finger, the one on which the Ring of Power dwelled. The evil man froze, then seemed to explode with evil vibes, when he suddenly crumbled, leaving nothing more than ashes in his wake. The sound came back on, and I seemed to be carried up the mountain to a small tunnel. In it were that young man, looking at the molten lava below, and Lord Elrond. Elrond seemed to be in a state of serious despair.

"Isildur!" He yelled. "Cast it into the fire!"

The man called Isildur stared in wonder at the Ring that he now carried. My heart began to beat faster. The Ring seemed to be talking to him, and, without a doubt, Isildur was listening.

"Destroy it!" Elrond shouted, perhaps even pleaded. Isildur turned around, and with a chillingly empty look in his eyes he replied evenly, "…No."

Elrond gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. The fire roaring in my ears made it difficult to keep up with the conversation. Isildur calmly walked passed Elrond and out of the tunnel, not minding the ashes surrounding him like snow. Elrond just looked passed him hopelessly, and then into the fires below.

My vision blurred, and when it cleared, I was watching a boat in the middle of the ocean, sailing towards a vast shoreline, the same one that I had seen a great battle on only moments before. On it, looking fresh and beautiful, were Gandalf, Elrond, and Galadriel, along with Frodo, and…Bilbo Baggins. THE Bilbo Baggins. I was shocked for a second there. He looked so old. Actually, everyone did. Well, _older_, anyway. What was going on?

The scene seemed to fast forward by a span of years. Galadriel was lying in a bed of feathers, looking pale and distraught, and her ring, MY ring, was not on her finger anymore. Her lovely face grew tremendously white, and then she exhaled slowly, her blue eyes dimming. She didn't move from that point on. She was dead.

"NO!" I pushed myself away from the mirror, and let go of Chase's hand. He was staring down at the mirror, and a solitary tear ran down his cheek and dropped into the mirror. He shook his head and looked up at her, a look of horror crossing his face.

"How could you show us that?" He asked, looking betrayed.

"Yeah!" I piped up, my heart beat slowing down. "I don't believe you!"

"I didn't need to watch someone die!" Chase said, looking at his feet. "Lord Elrond…I've never met him before. Why, Galadriel?"

"Lord Elrond?" I asked, confused. "But, I didn't see him."

"Who did you see?" Chase asked, furrowing his brows. I gave a meaningful look at Queen Galadriel.

"Okay, what did you see first and foremost?" He asked, hands crossed.

"I saw a big battle on a beach-like place…"

"So did I."

"And Galadriel was there, right in the middle."

"…I didn't see her."

"Who did you see?"

"Um…some other elf guy. Can't place the name. He looked pretty damn important though."

"Whom you saw was Gil-Galad, leader of the Noldor." Galadriel interrupted.

"What great battle were we watching?" I asked, my eyes widening in fascination.

"The battle of the Noldorian rebellion against the Valar." Chase answered for me. I gazed over at him, wondering how he knew all this stuff. Once again, he answered for me (sheepishly, might I add), "I've lived with an all powerful Queen of Elves for a decade, Jolie. I don't just sit around and play pretend. All this stuff I know now, I've actually learned _over time_." He unfolded his hands.

"Okay then…" I went on. "And after that, did you see Sauron forging the One Ring?"

"Yep."

"And then when he fooled everyone and gave the elves their own rings?"

"Uh huh."

"And then when Isildur killed Sauron and wouldn't destroy the One Ring?"

"Saw that."

"What about that one part where everyone's sailing across the sea?" I asked, confused by my own words.

"Yeah, that too, but I have no idea what's going on." Chase responded, scratching his head.

"Me neither…" I said. "I never saw the third movie."

"Oh, you mean they made a third one? I only got to see the first."

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in sometime."

Galadriel looked considerably lost, and that was saying something. Her ears looked like they were twitching in annoyance, and her head was tilted off to one side. Her blue eyes were fixed on us in curiosity. I would be too. Here we were, me discussing matters that hadn't happened yet as if they were as common as rain in Seattle, and Chase acting like the matters on the whole bored him to death.

"Anyway…" Chase coughed. "Did you see Lord Elrond die?"

"He died?" I asked, a sinking feeling in my heart. "No…I saw Galadriel die." But then I glanced hurriedly at the said elf, who seemed unaffected by this news. Wasn't she at least a little sad?

"You both followed the separate paths that your rings took, thus taking you on the journey of their Ring Bearers." Galadriel answered smoothly. "That is why Jolie only saw myself, and you, Chase, always saw either Gil-Galad or Elrond."

"My ring had more than one Bearer?"

"Yes. Your ring had been passed on from the Noldor King Gil-Galad to Lord Elrond Half-Elven of Imladris, many years ago."

"Excuse, me." I broke in. "If you are the rightful Ring Bearer of my ring, like Lord Elrond is the rightful Ring Bearer of Chase's, then why didn't I come to Lothlorien and he go to Rivendell instead?"

"Because you were not ready to hear the truth." Galadriel said simply. That had two meanings to me. Either she had already told us the truth, or she was going to tell us something bigger in a little bit.

"Are these rings evil?" I asked tentatively, remembering how corrupted Frodo would start to be.

"Only as evil as you make them become." Galadriel answered coldly.

"When Chase came to Lorien, didn't you have your suspicions?" I wondered, feeling lost now. Galadriel laughed lightly.

"Why wouldn't I have any suspicions about a boy wearing a three-thousand year old ring that I remembered from the day it was presented to an Elven King?" She asked. At my blank face, she continued on, "When you turned up in Imladris, Elrond immediately wrote of a girl who had appeared wearing Nenya, and who seemed to recognize his own ring, Vilya, from another location. Together we made our connections."

"But what about Gandalf?" I asked. "Was he included in any of this?"

"Where's his ring?" asked Chase.

Galadriel held up her flawless hand to silence us.

"Because you two are the only ones that have appeared in Middle Earth thus far, and within a close time-frame, we are going to assume that Gandalf kept his ring safe after he travels back to Valinor."

"So you're saying that he didn't lose it like you guys." I finished. Chase glared at me, obviously displeased with my manners.

"…if you put it in those terms, then, quite." Galadriel said, though she seemed to be burning a hole in my eyes. I didn't understand. I was only joking.

"You are the only ones we are counting on having in this world." Galadriel said softly.

"Why, though?" Chase asked, seemingly pleading her for an answer. She smiled secretively at him.

"That, my child, is for you to discover."

"We haven't changed since we got here." I broke in. "Will we ever?"

"You have received Rings of Power of the immortal Elven Race." Galadriel said, and then hauntingly added, "What do you think?"

---------------------------

It had been a few hours since our talk with Lady Galadriel. Chase had shown me a talon in the trees to stay in, which was kind of like a tree house. There was one big room with a bed and a dresser-like thing in the corner. There was also a dressing screen that you could move in front of the basin of water at the back if you needed to bathe. Chase helped me heat the water and add things like flower petals to it, and then moved the screen in front. After a moment of indecision, he decided to sit on my bed and talk to me through the screen while I bathed.

"So, Chase, how did you get here, I asked, settling down into the warmth of the water.

"Well, remember how I walked you home that one day? I was on my way to my house, and this nasty black orc attacked me."

"Same here." I said, listening as I inhaled the scent of wildflowers.

"Well, I DID get to my house. I ran to my dad's car and pulled out his revolver from the glove compartment to try and keep me safe. Then I ran into the field behind my house."

"Chase, you had a gun?" I asked, looking at the screen as if I could see him through it.

"Anyway," He said, coughing, "That thing followed me all the way into the field, and I shot it once before I was gone."

"Just 'gone'?"

"Yeah. It was weird, like being pulled through space, and I couldn't handle it, so I guess I passed out. But I woke up right on the border or Lorien, and wandered through the trees until…" He sighed. I stopped rubbing bath oils on my arms to question him.

"What? Until…?"

"Her." Chase breathed. "She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her hair was so dark that the darkness I fell into did it no justice, and her eyes were perfect and gray, like two silver orbs of moonlight…"

"Who are we talking about here?" I asked irritably.

"Arwen Undomiel." Chase sighed, and I heard him recline back onto my pillows. "She saved me from the wilderness and brought me to her grandmother Galadriels' council. It is because of her I am still alive. I owe her my life." It was plain to see that Chase was smitten over Arwen.

"Uh, HELLO? You can't mess around with her." I pointed out. "She's destined to be with Aragorn, and since I have seen one more movie out of the three than you, you're gonna go by my word. They WILL end up together. Don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, yeah." Chase sighed. "Anyway, I was introduced to everyone once Galadriel invited me to stay, including Diyerne. He taught me everything I needed to know about fighting and stuff. When I got so bored of just sitting around Lothlorien, he decided to make me a scout, and he's trained me ever since."

"It's a good thing you're a fast learner." I said bitterly, remembering one time when Legolas tried to help me shoot a bow and arrow again. I almost hit him, and from that day on he declared me a hopeless student. Was I gonna tell Chase that? Noooooo.

"And basically, that's all." He said. "I was living peacefully until YOU decided to show up and steal all my fun!" He was joking now. I laughed, and some water splashed over the side.

"Don't make a mess, now." He warned. "I won't help you clean it up." I just laughed some more and some more water splashed. He was suddenly serious.

"Jolie, I'm not kidding." I stopped laughing at his tone. "Why is it that you have a total lack of respect around here?"

"Lack of respect?" I said incredulously. "I thought I was giving respect."

"You had absolutely no proper manners while addressing the Queen!" He reprimanded. I thought back to my time in Rivendell. Did I show respect there? There never was a need to. I was the only human besides Gilraen and Estel, and people were kind to me and my human-like antics. If I joked around with someone, they thought it was cute. And I guess I'd never really needed to be formal with Lord Elrond. He'd been like a father to me since I'd came to Middle Earth.

I told this all to Chase, and he sighed in reply.

"Jolie, that may be accepted in Rivendell, but here it's a whole different community of elves. They're very proper and very rule abiding. They don't trust easily, and that's why you have to behave politely with them."

"I'm sorry Chase." I said sincerely. After all, these elves were his people now, and he was only defending them. Would I do the same for the elves in Rivendell? You bet your ass. "I had no idea."

"Its fine." He said. We were silent for a few seconds.

"Hey, who's older?" I asked.

"Um, that would be me." Chase said, confused.

"No, technically I'm older because you're still sixteen, and still I'm seventeen."

"Our bodies are still sixteen and seventeen. Physically, you're older but in reality, I win that contest."

"Damn." I said, earning him a laugh. I smiled. Once again, it was silent.

"So, who was that guy you were latching on to all day?" Chase asked, and I could practically see him grinning. "Some new boyfriend. Great catch." He whistled.

"Ew! Glorfindel, my boyfriend? Yeah, right." I shuddered and resumed rubbing something like shampoo in my hair.

"THE Glorfindel? Slayer of Balrogs?" Chase said in awe. I grinned.

"That's the elf." I replied.

"No way! You know him?"

"Know him? Of course! He helped rescue me…"

---------------------------

Whooooooooooo. I've been meaning to get that chapter over and done with for a while now. It took…WHOA. Four hours. Four HOURS I wasted to get this done for you guys. I'm surprised my fingers aren't bleeding. PLEASE review…I don't wanna beg…but PLEASE!! Thanks!


	10. So We Meet Again

Something Special

Author: Lil-Hellraiser

Disclaimer: Don't own any of em. Nope, just my computer here and my poster of Orlando.

I realized through my immensely long writer's block that this is a ROMANCE fanfiction, and therefore, it should have romance IN IT. So, without further ado, a fluffy chapter!

* * *

Chase and I talked most of the afternoon, sharing our stories and experiences, discoveries and ideas, pain and heartbreak…well, at least Chase's pain and heartbreak. He had gotten himself involved with a lady elf about five years ago and was stunned to learn that she had been only fooling with him before her marriage took place in a month. Something to do with living again, last chances, bull like that. Needless to say, it left Chase quite upset. 

"So," he sighed dramatically. "Enough about my pathetic life. Anyone special in yours?"

I was blushing on the spot. Was there…no. No, right? I mean, Legolas and I had had some brief meetings before, but please! I hadn't even spoken to him in _at least_ two years! I decided to turn the tables.

"Why…are you hinting at something, sir?" I sat up and laid a hand over my heart, batting my eyelashes suggestively. He caught on, but ruined the moment. "Ew. No thanks, Jolie." I threw a pillow off my bed at him, but he batted it away easily.

"Stop avoiding the subject," He said with a grin. I flopped down on the bed, but wouldn't tell. There was nothing TO tell. "Come on…" He pressed.

"Okay, jeez…" I closed my eyes tightly. "Well…there is someone…"

And I was interrupted by the sound of yelling elves. There were too many to hear what they were saying, but Chase stared at me, seemingly not hearing them.

"What's going on?" I asked, scrambling to my window to see. Chase waved an unconcerned hand.

"Just some new arrivals, probably," Then he gasped. "Shit! I have to go!"

And he was gone.

I exhaled a deep breath. At least we were off the subject of my love life. WHICH, by the way, I didn't have. The new arrivals were elves, no doubt, and their clothing was unfamiliar to me. It was green, and most certainly not regal like in Rivendell, or terribly fashionable like in Lorien. It seemed very casual and laid back, almost. They had pretty horses.

I quickly fixed my hair into an acceptable braid, smoothed my dress out, and left my talan to see the commotion.

The elves were massed together, talking and mingling, and I didn't know what to do. Glorfindel was among them, so I thought I might as well head over in his direction, as I didn't want to just sit back like an idiot. I was just about to move when I spotted him.

An elf with long flaxen hair, crystalline blue eyes, and weathered green and brown traveling clothes. His signature bow and arrows were still on his back, and his twin daggers had not been moved from their comfortable spot at his waist. He hadn't changed much, of course. I was suddenly overwhelmed with an unfamiliar feelings…nervousness, maybe? In any case, he looked up at me and my heart was beating as if I had just participated in a marathon. I managed a quick wave and tried to turn away, but he was suddenly walking towards me.

I was caught up in his form. He looked like a soldier returning home from war, looking weary but happy, eyes full of experiences and journeys. I found myself wondering if he had a significant other waiting for him. Back in Mirkwood.

"Jolie," He breathed, stopping a foot from me, looking down. I glanced up, taken aback by his closeness. He lifted a hand between us and took my hand. Then he bent down and raised it to his lips, kissing it softly. His lips tickled my hand; they felt like velvet flower petals.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Jolie, where did that _come_ from?

I composed myself and nodded at him, smiling.

"Greetings, Legolas." I said, my breath catching as he lifted his head from my knuckles, but didn't let go. "How…" I coughed. "How have you been?"

This was so stupid. I hadn't seen him for years and even now the way he was acting made me feel like an obsessed fan-girl.

He smiled slightly and bent down close to my ear. His breath was making me shiver. Shiver! For God's sake…

"Lonely." He said simply, but with meaning behind it. My heart was beating so fast that I felt at any moment it would just die on me.

"R—really?" I asked, trying to act like I was unconcerned with his closeness. He had leaned away slightly, to my relief, and was staring at me with his clear eyes. "Um…" I cleared my throat. My voice was getting high. I imagined that I was extremely flushed as well. "Ah…maybe we could meet sometime…like, to talk." But that sounded so wrong to my ears. Just talk. Sure.

But he seemed…_pleased_…with the idea.

"Until later, Jolie," He said, and giving my hand a small squeeze, disappeared into the throes of elves, not once looking back. I stared after him for as long as I could, but eventually lost him.

"Is that him?" I turned to see Chase. I squealed with surprise, attracting the attention of most of the elves. I smiled sheepishly and turned back to Chase.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked hurriedly. "And how much did you see?"

"Lighten up, princess," He said with a grin. "Who's he?"

"You'll laugh," I said, crossing my arms.

"No, I won't. Scouts honor," He raised two fingers to his forehead in a salute. I rolled my eyes, partly because of the way he was goading me into this situation, and partly because I knew he would be using that whole "scouts honor" thing a whole lot more, considering he was an actual scout now.

"Legolas Greenleaf,"

At first Chase had no reaction. Then he furrowed his brows. "Beg pardon?"

"Legolas," I repeated. Then I realized that he was doing his best not to laugh.

"Oh, just let it out," I snapped. He turned up his head and shook it.

"Scouts…honor…" He breathed in and out slowly.

"Hey, you have a crush on ARWEN, remember?" I said the name loudly, causing him to shut up.

"Yeah, but I didn't follow through with it," He reminded me once he was sure that no one was listening.

"I didn't follow through with anything!" I insisted.

"You guys were digging on each other so bad," Chase said, grinning broadly. "He wouldn't stop staring at you and you were all flustered looking…it was cute. Really. A prince charming to match the princess."

I gaped at him. He wasn't implying that Legolas actually _liked_ me?

"Oh, don't _even_," He said evenly, guiding me into a little underbrush near a pond. The trees were a magnificent shade of gold and in the sunset they looked dazzling enough to make me forget what Chase was talking about.

"Now, when did you guys get together?" He said, snapping me out of my trance-like state. I raised one eyebrow.

"Get together?" I said heatedly.

"Fine…meet for the first time, I guess," He said, rephrasing himself. "Either way you say it, y'all obviously have something going on."

I glared.

But deep down, I knew that there was something strange about our meetings. Normal people would have simply said hello, how are you, how's the family, and so on. And then eventually goodbye.

I'm sure there was something I missed. And I couldn't deny to myself that I might just have a teensie weensie little crush on him. But that was only expected, right? I mean, two years without seeing someone will do that to you. I think.

"It's plain that you like him," Chase said smartly. "In fact, you're probably thinking about him right now."

My cheeks burned and I moved to smack his shoulder.

"Why don't you go take a walk with him sometime?" He asked after he had moved out of my way, only further agitating me.

"We've already made plans," I said, knowing that Chase was never going to let me live this down.

"_Have_ you?" His grin was pure torture.

"Don't look at me that way," I almost pleaded. "Can't we just forget this?"

He looked very menacing for a minute. I almost lost hope.

"Fine," He said, and I let out a relieved breath. "I won't get involved, though I _really_ want to."

He smiled wider.

"It's best to let things take their natural course anyway. And besides, you know y'all are gonna end up getting married anyway."

I made a move to smack him and hit my mark.

He rubbed his head gently.

"Hey, only joking," He said lightly, though I could tell he hadn't been. "But no matter what you say, you guys will be very close, be it as friends or otherwise."

I guffawed. Yet for some reason, I held a secret pride for knowing that someone thought we were going to end up together.

* * *

Author's Note: The only reason it's taken me so long to update is because I was stupidwrote/saved this on my sister's computer and she's always kicking me off it, so I never got it finished. Sorry! Not doing that again...writing on my sister's computer, I mean. I'll always have time to update this story! I have SO MUCH planned...that's not even counting when The War of the Ring begins. 


	11. Flattery, Trickery, Misery

**Something Special**

**Author**: Lil-Hellraiser

**Disclaimer**: I think you all get the picture. I'm poor and don't own anything…except possessions that are otherwise mine.

So…who's gonna be my 100th reviewer?

* * *

Exploring the forest with Chase was real fun. He showed me little secluded groves and creeks that looked simply otherworldly, and in return, I let him listen to his favorite songs on my Discman, which he sorely missed. 

"You know, I've never heard this song before," He would say occasionally. And I would point out that the band hadn't been formed while he was still on Earth. I told him that Penelope Cruz was still gorgeous, Halloween had finally been on a full moon, and the Harry Potter movies weren't as awesome as the books. I also told him, regretfully, that his girlfriend, Pauline, hadn't helped out in the search for him.

He shrugged. "Her loss."

I cocked my head to one side. "You aren't upset?"

"I'm over her," He said, shrugging again. "We really didn't have anything going for us, though we did connect, in a way."

I was silent.

"It doesn't hurt that someone wasn't out looking for you?" I asked, rephrasing the question.

"Does it matter now?" He reasoned, pulling back a tree branch to reveal a hidden dirt path. "No matter how much they searched, or how far, or how long, they wouldn't have found me. I'm actually surprised that it was such a big deal."

That caused me a great deal of silence.

"Do you think that when I disappeared, people looked for me?"

"Why wouldn't they?" He asked, leading me down the path. "Any friend of yours would have looked for you. And besides," He added, "you aren't someone people could just forget about. People loved you. They still do."

He held my hand.

"I still do."

I glanced up to see him grinning in his trademark brotherly fashion. I smiled in return and squeezed his hand as we walked.

"I bet we'll be on Unsolved Mysteries," Chase added as an afterthought. I chuckled.

"We need to find you a good elvish wife whileI'm here," I said, shaking my head. Chase murmured something that I couldn't hear and when I glanced at him curiously, he was staring at someone further along the path. As we got closer, I realized that the someone was actually a very beautiful elvish woman, with long dark hair and shining gray eyes that even I could see from a distance. Her dress wasa creamy off-whitecolorand made of airy material that looked elegant and comfortable for the season. She wore an extraordinary pendent that seemed to glow with an inner light and she was currently distracted, smoothing the feathers of a tiny bird in her palm.

She was, if possible, even lovelier than her grandmother, Galadriel. This, make no mistake, was Arwen.

It was no wonder that Chase found it hard to set his sights on any other female. I felt a whirlwind of emotions bubble up at the sight of her: awe, happiness, jealousy—but I shouldn't get carried away.

_I still have my great personality_, I reminded myself, when I was finished comparing Arwen's beauty to my own.

"Chase!" Arwen lifted her palm and the bird flew into the air, chirping merrily. She slowly, gracefully, made her way closer to us. "I haven't seen you in months, dear friend. My heart gladdens for your safe return." She offered a genuine smile.

_Okay, so does she_… 

"My fair lady," Chase lifted her hand and tenderly brushed his lips her knuckles. "Your kindness never surprises me, yet always amazes me."

I gave a forced smile.

"My lady, this is Jolie Aurenàrë of Imladris, a true friend from back on Earth." I was surprised that Arwen knew of where Chase really came from, but it made sense that she would find out eventually, if she was originally the one who found him.

"Welcome to Lorien, Lady Jolie." Arwen said, politely curtsying. I curtsied back, concentrating on not making a fool out of myself in front of the future Queen of Men. "I trust that you have been in my father's care?"

"Yes, actually," I cleared my throat. "It's been about six years since I was first sent to Middle Earth, and Lord Elrond has shown me nothing but gracious hospitality. You have a wonderful father."

"Thank you," She said, warmly smiling, her large eyes brightening. "It's a shame I haven't heard from him lately. Perhaps I will write to him sometime."

"When are you planning on leaving Lothlorien, my lady?" Chase spoke, obviously hopeful that she'd never leave.

She laughed, a beautiful, happy sound. "I do plan on returning home eventually, but I do wish to spend time with my Grandmother and Grandfather. I could not say when I will go back to Imladris." Chase, satisfied that she would be staying a while longer, nodded.

"I will leave you to your devices now, Lady Arwen. I was just showing Jolie around the forest." He bowed low and kissed her hand again. Arwen nodded.

"Goodbye, then, Chase. And you, too, Lady Jolie. Until next we meet."

I smiled my goodbye and Arwen turned to continue down the path in the opposite direction as we were going, occasionally stopping to admire a flower.

Once we had started walking again and turned a bend, I said, "In roughly eight years she'll be coming back to Rivendell."

"Why?" Chase inquired, sending an obscure look over his shoulder.

"I don't know that it's for any serious reason," I shrugged. "She's probably just going to want to see her dad. And anyway, that's when Estel turns twenty and they're supposed to meet while she's visiting."

"Oh," Chase said, his face drooping. He changed the subject. "Is that when Aragorn goes into the wild?"

"Don't remind me," I said as we turned a sharp corner in the path and came to a fork in the road. We took the right one. "It's been gnawing away at me for years. I don't know how I'll go on without that kid. He's always been the one who keeps me company. I really don't have anyone else. Well, I guess I can still hang out with Gilraen." I said thoughtfully. "She's not that much older than I am, and she's very nice."

"Aragorn's mom?" Chase questioned, and I nodded. We treaded along the path for several more minutes, chatting idly until we were in a clearing that I recognized.

"I'm going back to my talan to change for dinner," I said, remembering that if I took another path across the clearing I would be back to the housing region.

"Then I'll go and check to see if anyone has news from the border. There's been no interesting news for months." He patted my shoulder and then turned left and ran through the trees and bushes. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore, and then turned to make my way back to my talan. Without Chase here to guide me, I would have been lost for sure. Nearly everything looked the same—I pointed this out to Chase and he only said 'Oh, no, see, on this tree the moss is lighter than on that one' and 'the fourth tree down the path has a fox den at the base and it's the only one close enough to see directly, so you know we're almost back to the main path.' And then when I got my signs wrong he would say 'Jolie, have you been listening to _anything_ I've said? Now, when the sun shines on _those_ leaves…'. Blah.

It was all very confusing to me. In Rivendell, there obviously aren't any huge forests to get lost in. Just an airy palace. And I guess the gardens were a little hard to get right, but soon I managed to walk in them without assistance. Here, everything was…well, the same. Everywhere. But I was learning. At least I knew how to get to dinner.

I spotted my talan and quickened my pace, remembering that dinner wasn't far off, if my time was correct by the sun. I deftly climbed the fun ladder up to the platform (pausing a moment to look over the landscape) and hastily stepped inside. Everything was the same as I left it…except…

"Glorfindel?" I was dumbfounded. "Why are you in my room?"

'Lo and behold, there sat Glorfindel on the edge of my bed, idly twiddling his thumbs and studying the embroidery on a handkerchief. His head snapped up and he gave me an attractive smile.

"Jolie, there you are! I looked all over for you and simply decided to wait here. Does that bother you?"

"No, no!" I shook my head. "I was just startled, that's all. Sorry." I cleared my throat. "So…why are you here, exactly?"

"Why, to ask if you would accept the offer of accompanying me to dinner tonight." He smiled again.

_That can't be all he wanted_…I thought, watching him carefully. Finally, I could deduct no ulterior motive other than he seriously wanted me to go with him to dinner. "I do accept," I said, sending him a friendly smile. "Gladly. But I do have to change, so if you could come back in fifteen minutes or so…"

"Of course, my apologies," Glorfindel stood up from the bed and casually touched my shoulder in a good-bye gesture as he did so. He left without another word.

That was beyond strange. Glorfindel had never just wandered into my room before, even if it were to wait for me to return to it. An unwanted thought entered my head.

_Does Glorfindel…like me_? 

I was almost totally sure that I turned a sickly shade of green. No, that wasn't it. Glorfindel had never shown interest in me before, he certainly wouldn't start now. Something was definitely going on. He left rather quickly, too.

And he had seemed to get right to the point of his visit almost immediately. That just wasn't like Glorfindel. He usually liked prolonging the inevitable, using mind games and things of that sort. He wasn't the kind of person…ah, elf, who could stand for being blunt.

Unless he was _hiding_ something.

I tore across the room and swung open the door of the talan.

"_Glorfindel_!" I screeched, birds in the tree next to me squawking and rustling the leaves. But that wasn't what caught my attention.

It was Glorfindel himself slinking off into the bushes. At the sound of his name he turned, saw me, and promptly bolted. And I was left standing on the talan platform feeling delightfully furious.

I contented myself with the thought that he would have to come back in fifteen minutes to escort me to dinner, and, still radiating anger, returned to my talan to dress.

* * *

Twenty minutes later found me sitting ungracefully on the floor counting graining in the floor. I didn't notice that the bottom of my light blue gown was beginning to wrinkle, and that I didn't even have my shoes on anymore. I was still waiting for Glorfindel, who was late. Boredom is a bitch. A soft knock brought me back to reality and I stood unsteadily on my legs, which were already half-asleep. Much like myself. Prepared to give him a scolding, I opened the door. 

But it was not Glorfindel who was standing there, dressed regally in a silver tunic and a matching circlet of silver vines and leaves.

"Hello, Jolie," Legolas breathed, looking down at me. "Why so surprised?"

I was at a loss for words. "But," I said stupidly. "But—Glorfindel was supposed to…"

"Oh, dear," Legolas frowned—and so did I.

"Oh, dear?" I repeated, brows furrowed, feeling foolish with every passing word. "Did I miss something?"

"Did you receive my message?" He asked, looking past me and into my room.

"What message?" I asked, now definitely feeling foolish. "I was supposed to get one?"

I turned back to my room to inspect it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…except Glorfindel had left my handkerchief on my bed, looking harassed. I made a 'tut' noise and walked over to fold it and put it away. And then I noticed it—a note. A note that was just barely hidden underneath the carefully placed fabric.

Legolas had quietly ventured into the room after me and was staring at the note over my shoulder as I picked it up and unfolded it. Then, giving him a disapproving glance, moved so that he couldn't read.

_Lady Jolie,_

_It is my honor to inform you that Prince Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood has asked that you accompany him to dinner. I am sure he has feelings for you and that you might for him as well, and that is why I am going to let this all be a surprise until you meet him at the door. With any luck, you are just reading this as you come back from dinner, and have had a good time._

_Glorfindel, Slayer of Balrogs, Tamer of Hearts_

I stared at the note for longer than a minute, then angrily ripped it in two. Well, that explained his behavior. Glorfindel was just trying to be sneaky and I had caught him in the act of leaving as I came up…but with his elven hearing he had already heard me coming and had time to make it look as if he were simply waiting. I actually shouldn't have even seen him until dinner.

And he was afraid that I would find the note too soon, so he made up a lie about wanting to go to dinner with me, so that I would still be surprised.

I shook my head. Glorfindel did mean well, but he could have simply not said anything at all and explained himself when dinner was over. Or, of course, he could have hid the note somewhere else, like under my pillow. I always fluffed it before I went to sleep and I would have seen it. But Glorfindel wouldn't know that.

My anger simmering, I calmly took the torn note and sat the two pieces face down on my dresser. I looked up at Legolas, who was watching me questionably and smiled a nervous woman's smile.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, motioning to the note. I laughed lightly, hoping to divert his attention. I didn't. I tried a different approach. I stood right in front of him and held out my arm.

"I think we're wasting enough time as it is. Why don't we just go down to eat and forget this happened?" I suggested. He smiled a beautiful smile and took my arm, linking it with his own.

"I would like that very much," He said smoothly, and led the way out of my talan.

* * *

At dinner, the guests were all seated around a long table, most of them already there. I scanned the table for Glorfindel, who was smack dab in the middle with two open seats next to him. Grinning, I pulled Legolas in that direction, heading right for the poor older elf. However, Chase suddenly appeared out of nowhere and plopped down into the seat that should have been _mine_, and I couldn't help but notice how relieved Glorfindel looked. Frowning, I settled for sitting far away from anyone I knew (save Legolas), with Lorien elves. He didn't seem to know many of them either, but we chatted with some of them over this and that while the food was being served. 

Lorien elves are very conservative and polite, much unlike the ones in Rivendell who knew that laughing was just as important as being serious. But they are very nice, and they had me hooked as soon as they complimented my hair. Legolas seemed amused at how taken I was with them all, but, hey, anyone who compliments me is okay in my book.

However, when a younger, blonde elf chick made a fishy comment to Legolas (something about his posture or his hands or whatnot; I can't remember) I noticeably put my right hand on top of his idle left one in a clear interpretation of 'You can look all you want, but you touch and you DIE'. The elf chick looked surprised, but quickly recovered and was soon locked in conversation with an elf sitting across from her.

As soon as I was sure she wouldn't try anything again, I removed my hand and continued to eat.

Who was I kidding? I was jealous of that lady-elf. Legolas actually seemed interested in her conversation, her compliments…that was what made me uncertain. Did he like me? I was partly sure, now, that I was crushing on him, if not slightly infatuated. But that did not make him mine. And after what I just did, everyone probably had the wrong idea…Legolas was probably so embarrassed with my actions. How would I ever look at him again?

Too despaired to eat, I laid my fork down and stared blankly ahead at the fluttering lights in the trees, wondering what they were. Lanterns? Torches? Or, could they be fairies, flying around the enchanted forest of Lorien, unknowingly lighting up the darkness with their soft glow? As I was lost in my thought, I felt a strong hand atop mine, squeezing it gently.

I turned my head to see Legolas' handsome face, smiling an unsure smile at me while others seated around us continued with what they were doing, unaware. Feeling warmth spread into my cheeks, I softly squeezed his hand back in a reassuring way.

Glorfindel was right—I did have a good time.

* * *

What will make me happy…oh! That's right…reviews! Tell me how you think I did! 

And remember—Who will be my 100th?


	12. Emotional Turmoil

**Something Special  
****  
Author**: Lil-Hellraiser  
**  
Disclaimer**: I wonder how much longer I'll have to put this up here. Maybe after a while I'll just quit. You guys are smart enough to get it.

Wow, you guys are really swell—I now have a total of 108 reviews and (hopefully!) counting! Now that I'm starting to update more, I hope you guys don't get used to it and quit reviewing—school's starting again and I'm signed up for lots of essay-writing classes. Reviewing helps motivate me.

Congratulations to the anonymous reviewer **sirena**, who, in fact, reviewed for chapter 10 first, and then followed up with chapter 11! You were my 100th reviewer—I checked after like, 30 minutes and you had spoken. Girl, you're fast!

A big thank-you to all else who reviewed, especially **FallenTruth**. My dear, you were, I think, the fourth person to review the story, but golly gee, your review made me so darn happy. You do rule. You do. You had better review again!

And now, without further ado, I give you then 12th installment. This one will probably be longer...I have to get back to Rivendell!

* * *

About a month and a half had officially passed while I was in Lothlorien and I was counting the days until my return. My entire little 'vacation' had consisted (up until this point) of exploring with Chase, occasionally visiting with Glorfindel, small talk with Galadriel, writing excessively to Gilraen, and sometimes I would hang out with Legolas. He wasn't always available, you see, being a Prince and all. He did have things to do. I was getting better about talking to the other elves, and even Arwen, but it was difficult to find her, so I usually didn't look. 

About a month into my stay, the kind elf Diyerne who we had met at the border upon arriving passed away. Just as I suspected, Haldir was named Marchwarden only days after his death.

"Heartbroken," I had heard some gossiping elves whisper sadly. "Just fell apart when Nomirél was killed—poor dear never said goodbye. That's what's hardest."

"Chase?" I asked, lightly tapping my friend on the shoulder. As Chase turned, I felt a tug at my heartstrings.

_Poor Chase_, I thought glumly. His face was contorted in grief, his chin quivering, eyes bloodshot, but not teary. His cheeks were bright red and his hair was more unkempt than usual. Right away I had no clue what to do.

Sure, Chase had comforted me when my parents died, but in these situations I'm usually very awkward and worry about upsetting someone by saying the wrong thing. And since this was obviously a very touchy matter for him, I certainly didn't want to mess it up.

"Oh…" I said, pausing for a moment to gather my thoughts. Chase turned away. "No, don't do that." I said hopelessly, and sat down behind him. We were sitting up in a tree on a high platform were many of the elves kept watch over parts of the wood. From where we were it overlooked a small glen where elves were mourning over the body of the beloved elf. Chase's head was facing it, still as a statue. I sighed quietly.

"Um…" I slowly brought my hand to rest on his shoulder. "Chase…I don't know what to say to you…I wish there was something I—_anyone_ could do…" But that didn't seem to help. He showed no sign that he had been listening, or had even heard my voice.

I was about to try again when I heard a bittersweet sound wafting through the air. Slowly, Chase lifted his head and glanced down below the tree, where Lady Galadriel stepped into view, apparently making her way solemnly towards the body. She was singing a horrible, beautiful, tortured song that burned into my soul and coiled around my heart. And before I knew it, Chase was leaning on my shoulder, his face buried into my arm. I instinctively drew him closer, like I would to a child, and let him get all his feelings out. He was nearly hysterical, mumbling incoherently and not even speaking in full sentences, but I stopped trying to 'shh' him gently and instead just let him sob.

"My…best friend," He hiccuped, his breath beginning to come in short gasps. "Taught me—everything—I ever—knew—" Now he was hyperventilating and I knew I needed to intervene.

I rubbed his back comfortingly and leaned my head against his. "Deep breaths," I instructed quietly, so not to set him off. "In and out…slowly, breathe…" He calmed down somewhat, but continued to sniffle and cry into my shoulder. I patted his back and allowed him to finish.

"Why?" He choked, clutching me tightly. "I don't…understand—why?"

"Shh," I said, beginning to cry myself. I'm one of those people who can't help but cry when someone else does, even if it's in a movie. "I don't know why, Chase."

"Why, why, why?" He continued to mumble, not ceasing his grip. "I...I never"—hiccup—"got to say goodbye…" He sniffed loudly. "I…I haven't seen him in four weeks…" And he broke down again. I felt my stomach drop. Was it my fault that Chase hadn't been able to see Diyerne? Was he so busy showing me around that he didn't have time for the fallen Marchwarden? Guilt soon began to claw at me.

"I don't know why," I repeated, my unwanted tears spilling into his hair. "Sometimes, Chase…people…friends…they enter our world when we need them…and then they leave when we don't anymore…"

He let out a dry sob. "I still needed him!" He cried, punching the platform beneath us with his fist. "I still _need_ him! It's not fair! Jolie, it's not fair!" His voice was cracking and hoarse from crying, but I was slowly starting to forget that. My parents left me when I needed them. I was thirteen…fourteen, really. What child DOESN'T need their parent's at that age? I was contradicting my own personal experience with a stupid explanation for the sake of a friend.

"No," I said, finally sinking deep into my own inner grief and letting my tears flow freely. "It's not fair, Chase. It's not. I'm sorry." I was so lost in my own sadness that I didn't even notice the beautiful song of Galadriel drawing to a close, when there was nothing but soft humming and gentle crying from the elves in the glen.

About ten minutes later I lifted my head (which felt so unusually heavy) and slowly parted from Chase's tight embrace. He didn't move his head; he seemed to be watching the glen now, silently, and if I tilted my head just right I could see graceful tears streaking down his face. I wiped my face on the back of my hand and disgustedly rummaged around in my skirts for my handkerchief. After I got rid of all the tears and snot I gingerly turned Chase's head towards me and cleaned his face off too, staring into his blank eyes.

"Chase," I murmured, wanting him to look at me. And when he did, I only just managed to hold back a gasp. His eyes—poor Chase. They were nothing like when he was happy or friendly. They were twisted and swallowed in teardrops…despaired and suddenly empty. My heart went out to him, possibly my best friend in the whole world…to see him in obvious pain was almost too much. I stroked his cheek with my thumb and noticed my ring pulsing softly.

"Let's take you to a nurse…she can give you something to go to sleep—"

"I'm staying here!" He said stubbornly, turning away, his face hard. I was quiet as I gathered my thoughts.

"So am I." I said at last, and we fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Later on in the day after dinnertime, I escorted Chase to a nurse, despite his protests. He just looked horrible—I wasn't going to stand by and do nothing. Once he had drank a half a glass of sleeping draught I calmly took him back to his talan to get some much-needed rest. At dawn three days later, Diyerne's body would be sent to the Halls of Mandos where he would find peace, and hopefully return to the elves in another body someday. At least, that's how Glorfindel explained it to me—apparently elves were into reincarnation. I never knew that before…every day's a new adventure, huh? 

The next three days were full of sorrow and preparation. So many elves were wanting to attend the funeral that they were having trouble deciding who would stay to protect the border. It was finally decided that those most close to Diyerne would attend and those who were not were to stay behind and watch from far up in the trees, mindful of their duties. Chase (of course) was allowed to come, and Haldir was helping prepare the funeral pyre. I watched everyone hurry around and felt bad that there was nothing I could do to help.

On the evening of the day before the 'send off', I bumped into Legolas while coming back from Chase's talan. I was delivering another draught to him, so that he could have a fresh day when he woke up. He'd need it, the poor guy.

"Oh, it's you!" I said, squinting in the darkness of the area. "I'm sorry, I can barely see you."

"How have you been, Jolie?" He asked conversationally as he offered me his arm. I accepted, and we started walking in an unknown direction.

"Tired," I replied, my voice dragging. "Chase is so upset, I wish I could help him." I looked down.

"I haven't seen you for a while," I said.

"I've been visiting with Haldir and writing letters to my father. Mirkwood is growing darker by the day."

I'd read The Hobbit, so I knew what he meant.

"Giant spiders and all that?" I asked sympathetically. He looked at me with a suspicious face, but seemed to shrug it off.

"I'm going home tomorrow." He said quietly. We stopped walking.

"Are you staying for the funeral?" I asked when he didn't speak again.

"Yes, but later in the morning I must depart. I need to go home. My father needs me."

"I understand." I said. We lapsed into an awkward silence. Well, it was awkward for me. I don't know what it was for him.

"Jolie, I don't think I'll be able to see you again for a very long time." He finally said, his voice deep.

"We can still write letters," I suggested. "I'll send you letters every day, if you like."

"I'll be far too busy to even read them." He sighed and surprisingly took my hands.

"Lady…" He paused. "I want you to know that I have always cared deeply for you…and will not stop. I do not wish for you to return my feelings, only that you finally know." He dropped my hands and stood very still.

What just happened? What could I say to that? How DO you respond to something like that?

"Tomorrow may be the last time I ever see you," He continued. "It will be years before I am able to visit Imladris or Lorien again. If…" He stopped.

"If? If what?" I asked, confused by all of this.

"If I do come to Rivendell someday and you are…gone…I want you to know how much I love you."

Insert SHOCKED expression.

Now I DEFINITELY don't know how on earth you respond to that. It had finally hit me, though. Legolas didn't know that I was immortal because of my stupid ring, and he thought that I would have died a normal mortal death by the time he was available to see me. And I most likely would have—I don't think humans in Middle Earth survived very long, especially in these times. And to think that it would only get worse…

"Legolas…" I faltered. "That's…thank you…" I could have slapped myself. "I mean…there's something you have to know…"

He turned to me again, his eyes blazing with a feral passion. "Jolie, if you must reject me, do so out of pity and pretend to care for me, for I could not bear the heartache of knowing for all time that you do not."

_But I do_! I wanted to scream to him. The words wouldn't come, so I stood meekly instead.

"Prince Legolas!" An elf suddenly came running down the path we were on. We both turned, and I don't know about Legolas, but I was pissed off at being interrupted.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"King Celeborn requests an audience with you, my Lord," The elf bowed low. "Immediately."

"I'll be there," He said politely and the elf high-tailed himself out of there. He took both of my hands and unexpectedly kissed my cheek.

"I will see you tomorrow, Jolie."

And he was suddenly moving very fast among the trees.

"Wait," I whispered. I could have sworn that all movement stopped.

"I do," I said, probably now to the wind. "I really do."

But I had no way of knowing if he heard.

* * *

The next day I woke up two hours before dawn, still pondering Legolas' words. Glorfindel had instructed me to wear something white or golden colored (something bright), so I chose a gown that was flowing and a light gold with light embroidering around the sleeves. I put my hair half up--half down and the part that was up was in a French braid, entwined with small white flowers. Last, I donned my golden circlet, which had been adorned with elvish script since I first got it from Gilraen. 

I saw myself in the mirror and frowned. I looked like a fairy out of a storybook, not like I was going to a funeral. There was a hasty knock at the door. I opened it to see Glorfindel standing there in a dashing golden robe, his long hair braided with ornate jewels.

"You look lovely," He commented, seeing my outfit. "Remove your shoes, Lady."

"Why?" I asked, appalled that I'd have to walk around in the dirt. I looked down at my cream colored slippers.

"It's a funeral. Elves are sending their kin to the heavens and at the time we communicate with Elbereth, the last star to fade before morning."

"In other words, you become one with nature or something?" I asked, feeling skeptical.

"Right. No shoes." I grudgingly took them off. "Would you rather we all attended in the nude?" That made me quit complaining.

"Do we eat before this?"

"We eat after." He said, smoothing his robes. "Are you ready to come out now?"

"I was going to go help Chase." I said, slipping off my shoes and tossing them carelessly to the floor. "He's been out since about eight last night."

"He and Diyerne were exceptionally close." Glorfindel noted. "Diyerne needed someone to care about since his own beloved had been attacked in an orc raid and its most likely he was the only friend Chase had. They were very dear to each other. But since you showed up, I believe Chase has no reason to feel alone."

_"Sometimes, Chase…people…friends…they enter our world when we need them…and then they leave when we don't anymore…"_

My own words rang in my ears and my mouth fell open in surprise. As I dismissed Glorfindel and wandered down the path to Chase's talan, I stared up at the slowly lightening sky.

_Whoever's up there…you work in mysterious ways_. I thought, confused by everything that had been going on.

Chase's talan was dusty and unkempt, most likely because of the fact that he hardly lived there half the time—he was always protecting the border. The room was thick with a dreary feeling, and in a solitary corner was his bed, Chase laying upon it, sleeping soundly. I wished he would continue to wear that peaceful face, but knew it couldn't be so, and sat down.

"Hey, sleepyhead," I murmured, gently shaking his shoulder. He stirred slightly. "Wakey, wakey," I chirped. He opened his eyes, but didn't get up.

"Time to get ready," I said, feeling like I was his mother. He had apparently figured out what outfit he wanted to wear, a long golden tunic, similar colored trousers, and a long embroidered cape. I looked at them sadly and then walked back to Chase. "Please, Chase." I said, rubbing his back. "You need to get up."

He suddenly sat up and wordlessly held out his hand. I passed him his clothes and stood turned around, waiting for him to dress.

After a few minutes I chanced a look and was relieved to see that he was just clasping his cloak. I whistled and saw a ghost of a smile appear on his face.

"Do you want me to do something to your hair?" I asked, wondering if he wanted to do something…more to it.

He nodded, and I came over to the bed and made two small braids, then braided them together while the rest of his shoulder-length hair was down in its customary wavy fashion. As I admired my handiwork, I noticed that he looked feminine, but very handsome, still.

I pulled him up by the hands, patted his back, and then we left.

* * *

Throes of elves gathered around the funeral pyre, throwing flowers on Diyerne's corpse and giving him their last farewells. Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were at the head with a single torch, their backs turned to us, watching the sunrise. I could pick out Legolas in the crowd and desperately wanted to see him, but knew that I should stay near Chase. The light was brimming the horizon now, and I knew that it would start very soon. 

King Celeborn suddenly held up his hands, commanding silence and Galadriel began to sing a soft melody with no real words. She was staring off into the distance and her entire aura reeked of sadness and sorrow. The entire glen was quiet; all eyes were fixed on their beautiful queen.

I was staring straight at the horizon when I saw it—dawn's first light, glinting through the trees, piercing my eyes. At that precise moment, Celeborn and Galadriel turned and thrust the torch into the wood on the pyre, setting it aflame instantly. Galadriel continued to sing her unknown song of death and everyone bowed their heads. I did too, after a moment of confusion. I didn't know what to do, but I assumed we were all supposed to be praying. So I tried to reach out to Diyerne. Maybe it was like reaching out to God.

_Hello? I hope you're listening…I didn't know you all that well…I only met you that one time._

This was harder than I thought.

_Well, I don't know what to say to you…I'm thankful that you were a friend to Chase. I'm glad that he found a confidante in you, because I'm sure he was dreadfully alone when he first appeared. I remember going through that…_I paused. The air was definitely different.

_I'm happy that you found each other when you needed each other most. I could never express my gratitude to you for just being there for my best friend. I want nothing more than for you to find eternal peace, wherever you may be._

Something was incredibly calming about this entire scenario, and I went with it, feeling like I was being carried away.

I heard a small noise and turned to my right to see a tear run down Chase's cheek, his head down, face heavy with concentration. I felt perfectly awful right then. I bowed my head again and was silent while everyone else prayed and Galadriel kept singing. It was several more minutes until she stopped, and everyone looked up at the pyre. The entire thing was on fire now, smoke rising up to the morning sun. I glanced at everyone's faces and noticed that no one seemed to be crying—in fact, most were smiling.

I looked at Chase and realized that he had wiped his tear away and looked very different. It was as if a weight had been taken off him, and he looked relieved. He wasn't smiling, but I could tell that he was feeling better.

Did I look that way, too? Maybe…seeing Chase uplifted made me feel happy, so perhaps that was it.

We continued to watch Diyerne's body burn, the flames climbing higher and higher into the dawn.

* * *

During breakfast, Arwen approached Chase and I, who was finally starting to eat like a regular person again. 

"I still sense some grief within you," She said to him, and laid a calming hand on his cheek.

"Well—well, yeah," He said, amazed at her close proximity and at her statement. I watched on in interest.

"Do not be sad," Arwen said, a smile on her face. "Lord Diyerne has gone on to a better place, and will return to us one day. There is no reason to be unhappy."

Chase seemed much more happy after that and before Arwen could leave us fully, I mouthed a hasty 'thank you' to her. She gave me a warm smile and then disappeared.

We met the Mirkwood Company minutes before it was time for them to leave. The morning sun was high, though it was only about seven or eight. All the elves were next to their pretty horses, saying their good-byes to friends. I spotted Legolas putting something in his saddlebag and determinedly made my way over to him.

My heart was beating so fast that I'm not sure how I convinced myself to go over there. When I was within a few feet of him I coughed, for lack of a better thing to do. He turned slowly.

"Hello, Lady Jolie," He said, seeming surprised. Why would he still call me Lady after he pretty much confessed his love for me only the night before? I offered him an embarrassed smile.

"I…I wanted to say goodbye to you…" I murmured uncertainly. He smiled and lifted my hands. He kissed each one while looking deep into my eyes.

"Farewell, my love," He said once he was finished.

"Farewell," I said, feeling suddenly choked up. For a moment Legolas looked slightly upset, but he covered it up nicely and released my hands. He moved to get on his horse.

"Legolas, wait!" I cried out to him desperately. He couldn't leave without knowing…

"I—I care for you, too." There. It was finally out. "A lot." I gave him a smile and laughed nervously.

When he turned back around his face was alight with a joyful expression that I had only seen on few people. Before I knew what was going on, I was pulled into a fierce embrace and was drowning in the passionate depths of a kiss.

It wasn't just A kiss. It was THE kiss. There were sparks and I saw flames dancing around the edge of my vision and my entire body seemed to befloating on sunshine. His arms around me were gentle, but probably wouldn't let me go even if a tornado threatened to rip us apart. I lost myself in my own mind, my hands straying to his hair, knees giving way—the whole enchilada. It was love.

When he parted I felt so sad, so unbelievably different than before. My eyes must have reflected my feelings because Legolas began to stroke my cheek comfortingly.

"Be not saddened, my love," He said, however his own eyes betrayed him and looked absolutely torn.

"I'll see you again," I said, and it wasn't exactly something to calm him down. It was the truth—I'd definitely be around.

His expression became sorrowful. "I will pray to Elbereth every night," He said, and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. Slowly, I stepped back from him and allowed him to mount his horse. For his sake, I gave him a smile—one with teeth, because I still retained some acting skills from my teen years. And really, I didn't have to act. I had found love in a wonderful person…er, elf. That was more than enough to make me feel gleeful.

I watched them all leave one by one with the other elves feeling depressed. Legolas would never know that I was even alive. He would go on about his duties and thought that by the time he came to Imladris I would either have died or just been really old. Old enough to die. But who's to say when we're old enough to die, anyway?

As I walked to my talan I spotted Chase coming towards me very fast, with a look on his face that I hadn't seen for days.

It was exactly seven seconds later that I received my first noogie in years.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, breaking away from his headlock. "Why did you do that?" I rubbed the top of my head.

"Making out in public, are we?" He tsk'd. "And with a Prince. Shame, shame."

I didn't even remember to be upset. Chase was genuinely happy. I was so shocked that my eyebrows shot up and I promptly hugged him. He returned it immediately and suddenly we were jumping up and down for no real reason. We were vaguely aware of other elves staring but when you have your best friend near you, you tend to forget that.

We went right up to my talan where I told him everything that happened. I ended up bursting into girlish giggles and Chase foolishly did too (after which I smacked him with a pillow).

* * *

All too soon it was time for me to leave. I had sent a letter ahead of time to Lord Elrond informing him of all that happened (and along with it letters for Estel and Gilraen) and to let him know when we'd be back. At least, the tentative time frame. Our company got our horses ready, I packed all of my belongings, and we would set off for the border where the Lorien elves would leave us to travel alone. 

After one last sad look at my talan, I closed the door and made my way down the ladder so that I could catch up with Glorfindel and Chase. I entered a clearing where all of our horses were and found my mare standing near a tree, looking bored. After petting her, I turned to see Galadriel and Celeborn overseeing us all. I mounted my horse like everyone else already had and waited for them to address us so that we could be off to the border.

Arwen approached me before her grandparents could speak.

"A letter for my father," She said, placing a neatly folded piece of parchment in my hand. "I trust that you will keep it safe."

"I will," I said truthfully. "Goodbye, Lady Arwen. It was a pleasure to have met you."

"And it was a pleasure to have met you, Lady Jolie." She walked gracefully to her grandmother, who was currently watching her husband expectantly.

"Friends of Imladris," Celeborn started. "Your company has been truly appreciated during this tragic time in Lorien. We are eternally grateful for your friendship and may Elbereth bless your journey."

And then it was Galadriel's turn.

She placed her eyes on each individual person and I knew what was coming. Her eyes rested on me.

_You still have one more hard goodbye awaiting you._

I thought for a moment before my thoughts rested on Chase. _Crap_.

I wasn't sure if Galadriel was still listening or not, so I tried to keep my thoughts to a minimum until she moved on.

"Goodbye, dear friends." She said out loud once everyone had been talked to.

And Haldir, newly appointed Marchwarden, led us out of the clearing.

* * *

It was time for us to say our final good-byes. Where once there had been Diyerne standing greeting us, Haldir stood in his place, bidding us farewell. A few elves were behind him. A few elves and Chase, that is. 

"We can watch your progress as far as the edge of the wood, but we cannot guide you any further." He said regretfully.

Glorfindel rode his horse over to him and grabbed his shoulder in a brotherly manner. "If you can do no more, then I ask no more of you. Thank you, my friend. Take care."

"And you as well, Glorfindel," Haldir said, nodding curtly.

Chase stepped up to my horse and handed me a folded letter.

"Don't read it until you get home," He said. "I want to be able to talk with you in your native habitat."

I swiped at the top of his head and tucked the letter away safely with Arwen's.

"I'd kill for cell phones," I moaned, and we laughed, despite that fact that most of the elves probably thought we were crazy.

"I'll write," I told him, growing serious. I looked around at the elves—they were watching us interestedly. "Excuse you." I said irritably. They began to talk amongst themselves. I turned back to Chase and opened my arms. He stood on tiptoe and hugged me while I leaned down and just relished in the feeling of him. It was very slim that I would see him for a long, long time. After a few more seconds, we kissed each other's cheeks and I righted myself on the horse.

"You'd better write," He said lightheartedly. "Now that I know you're here with me I'm going to go crazy if I don't hear from you."

I laughed. "Bye, Chase." I ruffled his hair.

"Love ya, babe." He said with an Elvis voice and the trademark upper lip curl.

"Love you, darling." I said with the husky voice of a rich white actress and pronouncing 'darling' like 'dahling'.

I can understand now why most of the elves stopped talking and began to listen in on our conversation.

"Let's be off," Glorfindel said, confusion evident in his voice, and the whole company moved as one away from the Lorien elves and the mysterious human.

I sighed. It felt good to be going home.

"And by the way, Jolie," Glorfindel said, riding up next to me. "What are cell phones, and why in the _world_ would you kill for them?"

* * *

It was only two weeks before I started noticing familiar signs. I don't know what it was, but something about the trees, the sky, even the air that made me feel closer to home. I had taken out Legolas' harp and was playing a small, happy melody on it that played along with the sunshine and breezy atmosphere. I didn't know whether or not I would try to send him messages. He said he would be too busy to read them… 

It was settled: I would wait for him to send me a letter and then see what would happen from there. If he instructed me not to, then I wouldn't. But I desperately wanted to write him.

I heard voices up ahead, but I supposed I was a little behind in the hearing department because all of the elves probably noticed a sound long before I did. We rounded a bend and I realized that we were VERY close to The Last Homely House. The hustle and bustle of the town nearby was what I was hearing, and we would only have to pass it in order to be home.

Twenty minutes later found us riding up to the front of Lord Elrond's palace, a throng of elves outside waiting to greet us. There were cheers among our return from everyone, and I could see Estel up in front with his mother, looking dignified in his regal welcoming clothes. Looking kingly, at such a young age.

Lord Elrond stepped up to us, a smile on his usually stern face.

"Welcome home, Company of Imladris!" He said jovially and the elves behind him gave another hearty cheer. I went red in the face from so much attention and we all dismounted our horses to say hello to loved ones. I went right up to Lord Elrond and engulfed him in a loving hug.

"Lothlorien wasn't the same without you there," I said honestly. He patted my back and I let him go.

"I trust you had a fulfilling experience?" He asked, inquiring about my ring.

"Yes," I nodded. "I know everything I need to. Oh, and before I forget…" I gave him Arwen's letter.

"Your daughter entrusted me with this," I said, feeling proud. "Lovely woman—er, elf. Elf-woman."

He smiled. "Thank you for taking care of it." He tucked it into his robes. I heard a shriek.

"Gilraen!" I cheered, and practically jumped on her. "I expect that you got my letters?"

"Every one," She replied, giving me a welcoming kiss to my cheek. "What an exciting visit!"

"There's more," I said lowly and she gave me a questioning look. "Later," I muttered. "I'm so happy to see you!" I raised my voice again and grinned as big as my mouth would allow. We laughed and talked until I felt a tug on my arm. I turned around and saw Estel looking at me tentatively.

Immediately I enveloped him in a sisterly hug. "I definitely missed you," I said, kissing his forehead. "You have so many things to tell me!"

"I've been so lonely without you," He said, latching on to me. "You have to tell me everything that happened."

"I will," I said, looking into his gray eyes and smiling happily.

With Elrond, Gilraen, and Estel—there was no doubt that this was the side of the Misty Mountains that I belonged on.

* * *

Wow. A LOT happened. Please review—I want to know that I didn't type 10 pages on Microsoft Word for nothing. 

A note: What Jolie says to Chase about 'people leaving our lives when you don't need them anymore' is actually something I've taken from my life. Its a pattern that I've noticed and have accepted and dealt with. I don't know if that's true for any of you. You don't have to agree.

Well, now that that's all done...how did I do?


End file.
